


Miniature Murcielago

by blumberberry



Category: Bleach, UlqOri - Fandom, Ulquihime - Fandom, Ulquiorra x Orihime
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, blumberberry, miniature murcielago, ulquihime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumberberry/pseuds/blumberberry
Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have shrunk to a miniature size of their former selves, caused by feelings of love. To break the curse and go back to normal, the one they have feelings for must love them in return. Ulquiorra x Orihime & slight Grimmjow x Ichigo.





	1. The Miniature Murcielago

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same BlumberBerry from ff.net! I originally posted this story on fanfiction.net but decided to place here as well! I started this story in 2010 but I still plan on completing. If you enjoyed please let me know what you think :)

"I'm not scared."  
  
A smirk almost grew upon his lips. "I see." Their hands almost touched, until his began to fade away.  
  
Orihime was left standing there, reaching out to the ash that used to be Ulquiorra, the remnants being blown away in the wind. Ichigo sounded a sigh of relief. "That's another one down." He turned on his heal, about to set off to fight Yammy.  
  
"Wait Ichigo, let me heal you first." Orihime called  
  
The shinigami complied.  
  
After having his energy restored, he sped off.

Orihime turned to Uryu, to fix him next.

 

* * *

  
  
**_Ulquiorra's Pov_**  
As my hands began to fade, leading to my chest, everything grew bigger until I knew I was stuck in a hole in the sand of Hueco Mundo.  
  
True. Yammy's pet dog is actually an ex espada that was drastically weakened. Most espada would simply cease to exist, but when the emotion known as love occurs before or during their death,, an espada is shrunken to a miniature version of themselves.  
  
I am now stuck inside a hole of a sand dune. Currently nothing more then 6 inches, how degrading. My arm that was still covered in fur, reached over to touch the top of the hole that I was currently stuck in. It barely reached over.  
  
No I was not stuck, this is not a problem, I could fly out. Just then I heard, "Well I'm off." I heard the shinigami call out. My face scrunched in disgust, "Still I was unable to kill him." My eyes widened when I heard the voice that left my mouth, and my hands quickly went up to cover my lips to keep out a startled yelp.  
  
'Now my voice has risen in pitch? This is not good….'  
  
"Did you hear something Uryu?" the woman called. "I think so…" this intellectual man said. I heard him walking over to the hole I was in. 'Oh crap…'  
  
His foot stepped on top of my little hole "Shit!"  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
Uryu's foot fell into the hole that contained the miniature version of Ulquiorra in his 2nd release. His foot was now on top on the fragile figure and Ulquiorra's wings were scrunched under him. "That hurts!" The tiny bat yelled in his somewhat higher pitch voice.  
  
"Uryu! What did you step on?!" Orihime called, running over. The dark haired man raised his eyebrows and blinked, "I don't know…." He quirked. "Quick, lift your leg!" Orihime demanded. In the blink of an eye, Uryu's foot was pulled out of the hole and the both of them looked inside.  
  
At the bottom was a tiny Ulquiorra in fetal position, his wings scrunched in a bunch and a bruise on his small fragile face. His hair was in a mess, grains of sand was covering his body and was mixed in the fur on his legs, arms, and tail. He groaned in pain.  
  
Orihime's eyes widened and her lips formed an 'o'. "U-Ulquiorra….?" She peered her head closer to the opening of the hole.  
  
His tiny green eyes shot open by the sound of her voice. They rolled over to meet with her orbs of silver. After a few moments of staring into each other's eyes, Orihime's hand reached into the opening in the sand, grasped the corner of his wing, and pulled him out.  
  
Ulquiorra winced from pain as Orihime stared at him with wide eyes, her face only inches from his fragile form.  
  
"Woman! Put me down! That hurts!" His squeaky voice shouted. Immediately, Orihime flinched and dropped him. Ulquiorra almost fell back into the hole, but his arms reached out to grab onto the edges of the opening.  
  
Orihime and Uryu both stared at the small bat human….thing, struggle to get out of the hole. Little sounds of breath and the tiny Ulquiorra struggling radiated.  
  
It was so cute. Orihime didn't know what happened to him, but…..seeing him like this, right now, almost like a little pet was too kawaii and it was hard for her to hold back her laughter. Too hard in fact, that she couldn't. She began to chuckle uncontrollably, her face turning red.  
  
Once Ulquiorra got himself out, he glared at the auburn haired girl…and crossed his arms. "What is so funny woman?" Uryu and Orihime both turned their attention back to him, brought with silence.  
  
Her expression immediately turned to a straight one. She raised her finger hesitantly, while sitting on her knees, and pointed to the small figure, "What happened to you?" Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, his lips sticking out a little bit, almost in a little pout. "I think its obvious woman, I'm not going to explain something you already know."  
  
Uryu's hand reached for the tiny Ulquiorra, and wrapped his fingers around his small abdomen so fast; the tiny bat couldn't back away. He brought him close to his face, so close Ulqiuorra could see his reflection threw Uryu's glasses. His tail hung limp as Ulquiorra tried desperately to free himself. But being the size he was now, it was useless.  
  
Uryu turned him right and stared at him up and down, then turned him to the left. Now Ulquiorra was grasping Uryu's fingers, keeping him from squeezing the life out of him. Orihime voiced hesitantly once again, "B-but didn't you…." She couldn't find herself to ask if he died. Would it be insulting? The fact that he is still here, shows he didn't lose, but then what did happen?  
  
A small blush appeared on Ulquiorra's face as he recalled the reason he was still alive.  
  
Love. No way he was going to say that now and here, he had to say something.  
  
Uryu and Orihime were now standing up. The height almost caused Ulquiorra to feel queasy.  
  
He quickly regained his composure. "I'll explain once he lets me go." Immediately, Uryu released the tiny bat, his figure slipping through his fingers. Ulquiorra voiced a small squeaky yelp. His small bat wings were about to spread, but Orihime jumped passed Uryu, and caught Ulquiorra in her hands right before he hit the ground. She landed on her knees.  
  
Ulquiorra fell into her hands on his back, his hair in a mess and his tail curled up around his left leg.  
  
"A-are you alright?" She questioned worryingly. Ulquiorra shook his head from the fall and blinked a few times, a few strands of hair in his face. Orihime's other hand carefully pushed them out of the way. She missed a strand, and Ulquiorra himself blew it to the side.  
  
"Well considering I was stepped on…" He started, his voice that was slightly raised in pitch, "..dropped on the ground, and now into your hand, I don't think I can complain." Orihime's lips slightly rose up. "Then why are you like this?" She questioned with curiosity in her voice.  
  
"I don't know…" Ulquiorra lied.  
  
Uryu crossed his arms, "So much for an explanation." He scoffed.  
  
Ulquiorra's tiny eyes went for the quincy, then narrowed. He was still laying on his back on Orihime's hand when she began to stand up.  
  
"Orihime…" Uryu started, "What are you going to do with him?" He noticed how her expression began to concentrate on the tiny figure in her hand. Ulquiorra stared back at her. "Well, we can't destroy him." She replied  
  
Uryu's eyes narrowed, "And why not? We fought him a few minutes ago, he's still on Aizen's said. He must be destroyed, no matter how…..small….he is."  
  
Before Orihime could reply, Ulquiorra cut in, turning his head to the quincy, "The fact that I have been defeated by the shinigami, means I have no meaning to Aizen. He will destroy me either way for not following orders in killing Kurosaki."  
  
"So…" Orihime said in a light voice. Ulquiorra turned back to stare at her, still laying in her hand. He felt uncomfortable in this position, and carefully stood up, trying to keep his balance. "So….I have no meaning to Aizen. What reason do I have for him now? I'm supposed to be dead either way." His tail began waving back and forth over Orihime's hand, it tickled and she tried her best to stifle a laugh.  
  
Orihime turned her attention to Uryu, "What do we do now?" The quincy began a speech about how half of the captains were in Hueco Mundo now and they were needed in the world of the living for battle and for Orihime's ability to get wounded soldiers back on the front lines.  
  
Meanwhile, Ulquiorra found it extremely difficult to stand up straight on the woman's hand; especially since she was one to fidget. He didn't feel like gambling the likelihood of falling over and injuring himself anymore. He took this chance to climb up her arm, heading for the nice safe spot on her shoulder.  
  
Orihime jumped in surprise from him climbing on her upper arm. Uryu paused his speech. Ulquiorra grasped her arm to keep from falling when she jumped and shut his eyes tightly. Once he sensed her calm, he was right back at climbing to head for her shoulder.  
  
Both Orihime and Uryu had his eyes on the tiny Ulquiorra. Once he had a comfortable seat, he grasped a strand of her hair to keep from falling if she began jumping again, he noticed the silence and turned his attention to Uryu. His eyes narrowed. "What?"  
  
Of course, the part of Orihime's dress that used to accompany her arm and shoulders were now gone from previous acts, so it tickled to have Ulquiorra's fur glide across her skin. It tickled so much she began laughing, causing Ulquiorra go bumping up and down.  
  
Her strand of hair didn't do much from keeping him steady, so he bounded for her neck, only causing her to laugh more. His tiny arms wrapped around her warm neck, but her bobbing continued.  
  
"Woman!" He called, trying to make his higher pitched voice sound as deep as possible, to keep her from laughing. His body was pressed against her neck, in hope for dear life of keeping himself from falling.  
  
"Haha! Sorry, but your fur tickles.." Her laughter died now and Ulquiorra breathed a sigh of relief, his arms around her neck loosening, but still at grasp.  
  
Uryu watched the act before him, his eyes wide, "What the….."  
  
Ulquiorra quickly thought of what to say next, until it occurred to him where exactly he was sitting, and whose neck was under his small hands. A blush crept up to his face. Her warmth was mesmerizing. Absentmindedly, his head snuggled into the warmth of her skin and he sighed a sigh of content.  
  
Orihime felt the tension in him drop. Her hand hesitantly reached up to….touch his head.  
  
Ulquiorra's eyes slowly opened when he felt a finger rub his head affectionately. He scrunched a face, but not from pain, more like trying to stifle a sound that could emanate, but it failed. He made a small groan, almost like a purr. Orihime immediately smiled at his reaction.  
  
Uryu's mouth dropped.  
  
Ulquiorra's tail waved back and forth and his face snuggled closer, his talons almost bobbing up and down from the glorious feeling he was having right now. Orihime's smile deepened.  
  
"Orihime…" Uryu tried to cut in.  
  
His head was rubbing up and down against her neck, his arms vibrating from this pleasure he was having. The composure he always had before was barely trying to fight for control now, all the feelings he had and what he wanted to do was leaking out at a shockingly fast rate. Orihime's head tilted to her side, almost like a motherly instinct, and Ulquiorra welcomed it immediately.  
  
'Okay….' Uryu thought, '…this is getting awkward.' He coughed trying to break the sounds of the groans mixed with purrs coming from the tiny Ulquiorra. "Err….Orihime…." He tried again.  
  
But was only met with Orihime tenderly raising both of her hands to caress the tiny creature latched affectionately to her neck. She stifled a small laugh.  
  
Uryu was just about ready to gag. This…THING almost Ichigo and himself, yet Orihime was jut….eh, snuggling away with it. He'll try again. "ORIHIME!!"  
  
Both Ulquiorra and Orihime paused. His composure immediately took its chance to take control. Ulquiorra studied his position and quickly ceased his grasp on the girl's neck. Orihime almost formed a pout when he let go. Almost. The tiny figure was now sitting on the auburn haired girl's shoulder like he was a few moments earlier.  
  
Uryu reached to push his glasses up the brim on his nose, slightly turning away. "Well…" he started, "…now that, that's, over with. We really should get to defeating the other espada that's left here. I sense only one left, I think the rest are now in the world of the living." He turned his attention to Ulquiorra, "Do you have any power left?" The tiny bat narrowed his eyes and answered with a "I don't know." Uryu sighed and mumbled something incoherent, but along the lines of being useless.  
  
"Ano…" Orihime spoke up, "I sense Captain Kuichiki and Kenpachi fighting with the only espada left in Hueco Mundo, maybe we should head there. Ichigo was just there but I don't think he's here any longer, I can't sense his spiritual pressure."  
  
Uryu nodded.  
  
The two set off toward the current fight, with the miniature Ulquiorra still sitting upon Orihime's shoulder.  
  
'Maybe Yammi would know anything about how to get me back to my original size, along with my…..original voice.' Ulquiorra thought to himself.


	2. Our Adventure Starts

Ulquiorra was perched comfortably upon Orihime's shoulder, his tail waving back and forth time-to-time, sending shivers up Orihime's spine.  
  
Uryu glared at the tiny bat, rage and jealousy burning in his eyes.   
  
They continued to walk through the sands towards the closest battle with Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Yammy.  
  
Once they reached the battleground, they were met with a defeated Yammy. He was on the ground in a lump. Captain Kurotsuchi was just beginning to open a garganta for the use of bringing the remaining captains back into the real world.   
  
The captain of the 12th squad spotted the two humans, his lanky golden eyes running over their beaten and torn clothing as they were walking towards the group.  
  
While Orihime and Uryu struggled to walk down a steep sand dune, Ulquiorra noticed the captain's eyes caught sight of him, a smile growing upon his face. It made the small bat feel uneasy. "That's Kurotsuchi Mayuri…." He said in a light voice. Orihime noticed and replied, "Yup. I don't trust him very much, especially when we first went to soul society."  
  
Uryu nodded in agreement, the memories flashing before his eyes.  
  
"I heard he takes anything he finds interesting into his lab and does who knows to it. He tried to get me in there, but luckily Uryu was there."  
  
Uryu nodded again.  
  
Ulquiorra's eyes widened as the captain began walking towards them, his eyes still on his tiny form. "Well well…" Kurotsuchi started, "What do we have here?" His smile caused her to Orihime to feel nervous. Instinctively, she grabbed Ulquiorra from her shoulder, earning her a small yelp in return, and pressed him against her chest.  
  
Ulquiorra's Pov  
  
One second I was perched on the woman's shoulder, the next, she had me in her clutches and pressed me against her chest protectively. Not very good either, her hands were only pressing my head against her bosom. I could barely breath, while the rest of my body hung limp.   
  
The need for air was getting to me. My arms and legs began shaking to get out of her grasp and I began shouting. "I can't breath woman!"  
  


* * *

  
  
While Ulquiorra fussed, Orihime pressed him harder against her chest, hoping to get him to be silent in front of the captain, which failed though.  
  
Ulquiorra pressed his legs against her chest and tried to free himself, small yelps were escaping him. "Let me go!" He was able to shout out. The captain's smile only deepened and his hand reached out. "Let me see what you got there." He alleged in a demanding voice, his smile growing by the second.  
  
Uryu glared at Kurotsuchi.  
  
Orihime turned to her side protectively. "No." She replied. Ulquiorra ceased his struggling at the sound of her voice, his body hung limp. After a moment or two, he peaked his small head up to see Orihime's straight defensive face. He stared at her from his spot mashed into her breasts.   
  
Just then she began to squeeze tighter, almost the life out of him. Right before his head fell back under, Ulquiorra was able to shout, "Woman, I can't breathe!!"  Without delay, Orihime flinched and dropped him. He yelped, as the ground seemed to come closer and closer.  
  
He met the sand with a thud. All eyes were on him. Ulquiorra groaned in pain while struggling to stand up. The tiny bat was on his fours, his wings hanging over the sides of his back.  
  
Kurotsuchi squatted down before the small creature and eyed him curiously. Orihime stood at a precaution stance. The captain picked Ulquiorra up from the edge of his right wing. He cringed from the pain while being lifted.  
  
"How interesting." The captain's smile grew. "I never knew espada could be shrunken." Mayuri stood up with a prideful grin, beginning a speech on what could have happened for this epidemic to occur, his hand holding Ulquiorra flying back and forth.  
  
Orihime watched the tiny creature with an anxious expression. She could see how Ulquiorra was beginning to turn nauseous from the way he was being held. They both caught each other's eyes, although it was difficult for Ulquiorra to concentrate on her silver orbs due to the fact he was still being handled carelessly.    
  
The auburn hair girl began to slightly wave her hands, indicating for Ulquiorra to jump into her arms. He nearly scoffed, 'Does she not see me in a situation where I am unable to jump.' He said in his mind.  
  
"….and we'll run multiple tests, painful tests might I add."  
  
That was able to pass Ulquiorra's ears. He looked back to Orihime, her eyes were almost pleading. He made up his mind.  
  
Ulquiorra reached out his scrawny furry arms onto the finger that was latched onto his wing, pulled his head to the finger, and bit down. A bone crunching sound was made and immediately Kurotsuchi yelped and released his grasp. Ulquiorra pushed off his hand and stretched out his arms, heading for Orihime.  
  
She caught him in her arms, and instantaneously held him protectively. Kurotsuchi had a frown on his face, "Now you better give that back girl, or I'll---" Uryu quickly blocked Orihime from the 12th squad captain with his own body, his eyes narrowed. "Instead of focusing on meaningless creatures, Aizen should be our main concern."  
  
The captain scoffed and walked away.  
  
"Thank you Uryu." Orihime voiced. The raven haired man turned to face her, almost blushing while pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose. "Its no problem." His eyes caught sight with Ulquiorra, and they narrowed when he saw how he was nestled in the young girl's arms. 

* * *

  
_**Ulquiorra's Pov**_  
  
I bounded for the girl and she caught me in her arms. She held me as if I was an infant. I was grateful for her help in getting out of that predicament. But I am not helpless. While her and the quincy were conversing, I this his chance to climb up her arm again.  
  


* * *

  
  
Orihime jumped from the small talons clinging to her skin. She and Uryu both stared at Ulquiorra climb up her arm and find a seat on her shoulder. An idea came to her head and she reached her hand up to where the creature was sitting. Uryu immediately knew what she was planning to do and snatched her hand.  
  
"Let not go through that again." He said in a monotone voice. Orihime almost pouted while Ulqiuorra grabbed a strand of her hair to keep from falling.   
  
"Orihime…" the raven-haired man started, "What do you plan on doing with…that?" Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. Orihime brought her finger to her cheek. "Well…." There were a few moments of silence, "how about we leave him with Urahara?" Uryu was about to reply when Ulquiorra cut in with, "Can I have a say in this?" Immediately Uryu spat, "No!" The tiny creature glared at him.  
  
"Woman!" a gruesome voice called. Both Uryu and Orihime turned towards it. Zaraki Kenpachi, who had scars, scratches, and bruises all over his body, was walking towards them. "Heal me, woman."  
  
Orihime nodded and called onto her powers, a yellow light engulfing the captain, and the healing process began. Ulquiorra stared, compelling the process of scars disappearing from the gruff man's skin.    
  
About ten minutes later, Orihime relented and called back in her powers. She turned to Ulquiorra, who was still seated on her shoulder. "You're pretty hurt too, aren't you?" He quirked an eyebrow, but then nodded. Orihime raised her hand in

front of the tiny creature, indicating for him to step onto it. He did, and his tail glided across her skin, sending shivers up her spine.  
  
Orihime lowered her hand to her lap and the glowing light engulfed Ulquiorra at the sounds of her chants.

* * *

  
  
_**Ulquiorra's Pov**_  
  
I felt warmth devour me, a remarkable feeling actually. I sat on the woman's hand, feeling almost sleepy as my eyes began to blink slowly, my tail flickering every now and then.   
  
After a few minutes I needed my arms to keep me sitting up, or else I'll fall over.

* * *

  
  
Orihime watched as Ulquiorra closed his eyes for the last time and his breathing slowed down. Her eyes easily read sympathy. Just then, the tiny creature's arms fell over from under him and he fell on his side into her hand, still asleep.  
  
Her eyes widened for a glimpse of a second, but then she saw Ulquiorra slowly move so he was in a fetal position, his arms and legs brought close to his chest, and his bat wings folded over, almost like a blanket. His tail curled around his left leg. 

* * *

  
  
**_Ulquiorra's Pov_**  
  
My eyes closed and I fell over, and asleep in the woman's hand.  
  


* * *

  
I felt warmth on my body and something over my abdomen. Leisurely, my eyes opened, a haziness welcoming it. My lips slowly parted and I felt a gush of air slide across my face, blowing my hair. Just then my eyes shot all the way open.

* * *

* * *

  
  
Orihime was asleep in her bed, her hand over Ulquiorra's body. Her face was nearly inches from his tiny figure. He turned his head to face her, she seemed to be asleep, due to the fact her eyes were closed.  
  
His head fell into her chin, and he sighed a sigh of content. So many questions spun through him. Where was he? Where's Aizen? Who won the battle? And what was going to happen to him now?  
  
He pushed that all aside and came to the matter that was at hand. Slowly, he lifted Orihime's hand off of him, but carefully to keep from waking her. The tiny bat hauled himself onto his feet and walked down to Orihime's waist and placed his arms over her, struggling to get on top.   
  
Once he did, about ready to fall over, he crawled up her chest and towards her shoulder. His tail brushed against her nose and she giggled. Ulquiorra winced and glared over her, checking if she was still in dreamland. She was, so he continued his way to the little crook in her neck.  
  
Ulquiorra curled up in that small spot against the pillow and her neck. He fit almost perfectly, just like a little ball.  After a few minutes in that position, he realized he couldn't fall asleep there.   
  
He groaned a little when he crawled over to Orihime's chest. Ulquiorra laid between Orihime's breasts, his body moving up and down every time she took a breath of air. His eyes were droopy, but he was able to admire her content expression. Once he gave in to the haziness of sleep, his body snuggled into her warmth.  
  
During his sleep, Ulquiorra absentmindedly inched closer and closer to her face.  
  


* * *

  
  
Orihime's eyes slowly opened. She sensed something lying on her cheek. Her head turned over and that the thing on her face fell in the crook of her neck. Her hand slowly reached over to pick up whatever it was and held it in front of her face.   
  
In her hand was a tiny Ulquiorra, being held by his tail, the rest of his body was limp. He whimpered, being taken away from the warmth. A huge smile grew on Orihime's face. She couldn't resist, she pressed him to her chest and gave him a huge hug.  
  
Ulquiorra's eyes nearly popped out. One second he was fast asleep and the next, his breath was almost knocked out of him.  
  
"Ughf!"   
  
Orihime nearly died laughing. "Hahaha! To cute!" Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he tried his best to break free from her clutches, "I am not cute, woman." She only squeezed harder, "Oh yes you are!"  
  
Due to lack of response from Ulquiorra, Orihime quickly released him. He fell on the bed gasping for breath. "Don't *cough* do *cough* that again, woman!"


	3. Heartwarming Wash

"I'm sorry…" Orihime mumbled. Ulquiorra got himself up and wiped imaginary dust off his fur. A sympathetic smile painted across her face, she stared at his tiny figure, and just ruminated.  
  
'He did kidnap me. He did practically kill Ichigo. It was because of him that Uryu lost his arm. But now….he's-----helpless.'  
  
"Woman."  
  
She was brought from her thoughts at the sound of a small voice. Orihime looked down with a 'o' on her face, "Err…u-um, yes?"  
  
Ulquiorra's arms were crossed; he merely looked at her, into her pools of silver. His pupils were gradually becoming larger. A small blush spread across his face. Surprised by the heat rushing, he spun around and mumbled, "…well, I guess I better get going."  
  
Orihime's eyes widened by that, "Ano?"  
  
Once the heat dissipated, he managed to say, "I am leaving now." Orihime's head fell to the side, confused. Her eyebrows began furrowing, as if not understanding what he just said. Ulquiorra looked at her perplexed.  
  
She suddenly blinked, jumping a bit, causing the bed to jig. Ulquiorra tried his best to keep his balance. Orihime's finger raised and brought it right in front of the diminutive murcielago, "That's right, "she started. Ulquiorra fell over from the proximity; his arms were the only things supporting him. His hair fell in his eyes, and he huffed a breath, to remove it from his path of vision.  
  
"You were asleep when we went to Urahara's. He said that you are to remain here until he figures out why you are the size that you are."  
  
During her speech, Ulquiorra remembered something Aizen had told him just after the woman was brought to Hueco Mundo.  
  


* * *

 

  
"Ulquiorra…there's is only one weakness I believe you Espada have that YOU, yourself can never fix."  
  
The black haired espada stood from his spot, waiting for his master to continue. Aizen's hand was hovering over the hougykou, the light radiating off of it being the only light source in the small dark room.  
  
"Yes, some arrancar are unintelligent, but that can be fixed. Some are weak, that's what training is for. While some can't control their temper, training can fix that too. But the one you can't fix yourself is….a certain emotion."  
  
'Emotion?' Ulquiorra pondered. The vocabulary was indictable to him.  
  
"That emotion is called love. When an espada…or arrancar for that matter experiences the term 'love' he will….how can you say it? Shrink?" A hint of, glee accompanied his voice.  
  
The espada slightly furrowed his eyebrow. "Shrink?" Ulquiorra thought aloud.  
  
"That's right." Aizen turned around to face him. "Whenever an espada starts to experience love, he is shrunken to a smaller form of themselves in the state where they first…loved."  
  
The ex-captain allowed a moment of silence, for the information to sink.  
  
"When that happens, its usually a beginning stage of love. When you first realize the possibility of loving the being, or thing, this phenomenon occurs. Now you can expect being undersized is a weakness as it is, but you also lose all your powers.  
  
I'm not sure exactly, because Szayel is still conducting tests, but from we have so far, the only way to cure it is for the person or thing, an arrancar fell in love with, is for them to love them back."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Now I must say, it'll be dreadful to love an object, since it can never love you back. But, the point of that was this;  
  
Orihime Inoue is a splendid well looking young female. What can you expect? I can't pick just anybody to look after her. I can't spare an espada right now; I can't risk losing one to an emotion. That's why I have chosen you to look after her."  
  


* * *

  
  
"So that's the story Ulquiorra. From now on, you're living here."  
  
The small bat was conveyed from his time of ruminating, the young girl's finger still in his face. Her last sentence rung in his ears, "From now on, you're living here."  
  
A sweat dropped from his cheek. His hand reached his forehead and rubbed the pain throbbing there. 'So much for choosing me, Aizen.'  
  
He looked back up at Orihime. 'Love…….'  
  
She wrapped her hand around his small torso. Her warmth sent numerous shivers across his body like electricity. He absentmindedly shivered. Orihime carefully stood up, with him still in hand, and walked over to a door on the opposite side of her room.  
  
Ulquiorra stared wearily at where they were going. He begged for it not to be the----  
  
"Bathroom. You need a bath Ulquiorra, you were fighting all that time and you stink." The auburn haired girl cheered. She turned towards the sink and started some warm water to run and fill it halfway.  
  
The small bat stared at the drops of water sticking to the side. He heard Orihime humming and looked up at her smiling form. Just then, her hand brought himself closer. Ulquiorra winced, expecting to be dropped carelessly…..but instead, he was circumspectly submerged into the water, a sigh inaudibly past his lips.  
  
His eyes slowly closed as the warmth surrounded him. But he'd rather have the heat coming from her hand instead. Ulquiorra sighed.  
  
Orihime took a few steps back, her fingers rustled within one another, as it contemplating whether or not to leave. She just stood there.  
  
After a about a minute, Ulquiorra opened his eyes to see her still standing there. She was looking away. He just looked at her, confused. But at the same time, her peaceful expression was heartwarming.  
  
'Heartwarming?' He thought to himself. Absentmindedly, his small furry hand reached his chest….but there was a hole. His hand rested there for a moment, then slowly, he moved it and glared at it.  
  
'Yes, this thing in my hand is the heart."  
  
"Woman."  
  
Orihime jumped and looked at him "H-Hai?!" She startled. Ulquiorra looked up at her, the warm water still around him. "Come here."  
  
She did and looked down upon him. His small hand reached out to her. He had to complete that touch that never happened.  
  
Orihime reached out, but because of the contrast in size, she reached her finger out, and he grabbed onto it. For a moment, a smile spread across his face. Ulquiorra understood and vowed to himself.  
  
"I promise to always show what I mean and mean what I say using both actions and words."  
  
Orihime looked at him, and smiled too.

* * *

  
Ichigo heard a knock at his door, which shook him from his homework. He made his way downstairs and answered the door.  
  
There was Urahara, as smiley as ever. "Ichigo! How nice to see you again," Immediately, he handed him a box/ cage. "This is for you."  
  
The strawberry only stared at him unwaveringly but Urahara's smile didn't falter. When Ichigo didn't take the cage, Urahara shoved it into his chest and turned to leave.  
  
"Have fun with him."  
  
Ichigo stared at him as he walked away, then down at cage. He felt uneasy. Every time Urahara put him up to something, bad things happened.  
  
"Purrrrr"  
  
Ichigo stared bewildered at the item and walked into the kitchen to set the box down.  
  
"Nu nu nu nu"  
  
More small noised came from inside, this only caused the orange head to wonder more. Hesitantly, he opened it and reached for whatever was in there.  
  
He was half expecting it to be a cat, hey maybe even a mod soul for crying out loud, but this was….  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
In his hand, was a miny version of Grimmjow in his release form, asleep.


	4. The Puny Pantera

"G-Grimmjow?!?!?" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs. The tiny pantera's eyes snapped open from his slumber.  
  
"What the hell?!" Ichigo continued to scream. Suddenly, Grimmjow bit down on his finger, earning a bone crunching sound. "What the fuck?!" The orange head began shaking his hands violently, trying to get the pantera to release his finger.  
  
"Let go ya lil pest!" With his free hand he snatched Grimmjow's small body and tried with all his might to pull him away, and he did.  
  
Ichigo shoved his face in the small pantera's face. "What is wrronnnggg with you?!" His face was so red due to the raging anger he had right now.  
  
"Notin." Grimmjow answered simply.  
  
Both their eyes widened. "M-My voice?!" He turned back to Ichigo, "Wait, this isn't another dream is it?!"  
  
The strawberry stared at him. "No it ain't! But what the hell!? Why are you so fucking small?!"  
  
Grimmjow glared at him, "Like hell I know." Just then he bit into Ichigo's hand once again.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Grimmjow only smiled into his finger as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't know why Urahara left you here," Ichigo started, "But no way in hell Soul Society is going to approve of this. You're L.E.A.V.I.N.G!"  
  
Grimmjow's smile faltered.  
  
Still in pain, he snatched his phone and began dialing numbers.  
  
-Ring-  
  
"Hello?" Someone said over the phone.  
  
"RUKIA?!"  
  
He could have sworn he heard a sigh over the phone. "What is it now?" She asked. "And make it quick, me and Renji are decorating Nii-sama's place for the celebration."  
  
"I don't care what the hell you're doing! What I need to know is why Urahara left me t-this…" He turned and glared at Grimmjow, "Why did Urahara give me Grimmjow?!"  
  
"What?!" The raven-haired girl screamed into the phone. "Grimmjow is there?!"  
  
"Well…." Ichigo started, "To be precise, Grimmjow is here, but he's only 6 inches tall."  
  
There was a moment of silence. The small pantera slowly released his mouth from Ichigo's finger, a sad expression started to creep up his face.  
  
"Haha…Ichigo wow. Thanks for the laugh. Nice Joke, but hey, you're gonna receive the invitations soon. So bye. Haha Renji, did you hear that-"  
  
-Hang up-  
  
Ichigo stared at the wall, with a blank expression, then slowly back to Grimmjow. The small pantera was looking up to him with beady eyes.  
  
"Looks like I'm stuck with you….."  
  
Ichigo eyes slowly shut, Grimmjow was still looking up at him. Just then an imaginary lightbulb bolted from the top of his head.  
  
"That's it!" The carrot top shouted. He shoved his face in the small pantera's. "Orihime can reverse you back to your normal size!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Ulquiorra's hair was damp wet and stuck to his face. He could barely see where Orihime was taking him because his black locks were also covering most of his vision.  
  
He just finished taking his bath and was now wrapped in a small piece of cloth, being held by Orihime. Her fingers were wrapped around his abdomen.  
  
Just then they stopped moving.  
  
Orihime sat down on the couch, with Ulquiorra still in her hand. His pitch-black hair was dripping droplets of cold water. Considering it was still winter, this only caused the small bat to shiver, her hand only concealing some of the cold.  
  
The auburn haired girl looked at the small creature in her hands. He still couldn't see and was trying to shake his head to move the hair from his path of vision, he couldn't do so because Orihime's hand had both his furry arms and abdomen in her clutches.  
  
She raised a finger to his face and gently moved the pieces of hair away.  
  
Ulquiorra felt the warmth on his face. It was….mesmerizing. Then he could actually see the gentle look on her face, and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
Once her goal was completed, she started moving her finger away, the small bat realized this and quickly captured it in his mouth. It was not a bite, it was gentle yet a stern grip is all.  
  
Orihime looked to him surprised. When he finally released he said, "Can you…keep it there a little bit longer?"  
  
There was a moment of silence. She slightly frowned. "You're all wet, we have to get you dry."  
  
A small frown began to form on Ulquiorra's face.  
  
"I don't want you to get sick."  
  
His eyes lightened up with life. "Woman…"  
  
Orihime was about to grab a bigger towel when he called her. She looked at him questioningly, "What is it?"  
  
"Why are you….caring for me?"  
  
The auburn hair knotched an eyebrow, "What do you mean? It's not like, I would throw you out on the street and let god knows what happen to you."  
  
He stared at her, soaking in her words. "Why wouldn't you do that?" Her eyes widened. "After all the things I have done to you…" Ulquiorra continued, "I took you away from your home. Hurt those close to your heart. And so much more."  
  
Orihime's eyebrows began to furrow as the moments sped by. "I don't know…." Suddenly a heartwarming smiled grew on her face. "Probably because you're so cute!"  
  
The small creature still in her hand called out to her. "Your….not smiling." She looked confused. "Why yes I am."  
  
She pointed to the smile present on her face. "See?"  
  
"No." he replied. "What I mean is, you're not actually smiling. Can you answer my question?"  
  
Orihime's eyes widened. 'He knew….?!' She thought to herself. His past words rung through her mind, "….hurt those close to your heart. And so much more…"  
  
"Ulquiorra…." She started, while reaching for the towel. "Before I answer your question, please answer mine."  
  
He looked at her expectantly while she put him inside the lump of a towel on her lap. "I would appreciate if you answered mine first, but I guess so...."  
  
Orihime nodded, "You just said you hurt those close to my 'heart.' But if I do recall, you do not know what…..that is."  
  
"But…..I do have one…" He looked away shyly, "….now that is."  
  
Orihime raised her finger to his chest, "There's a hole there though…."  
  
Ulqiuorra looked down. "Correct. I'm surprised I have to tell you this of all people, considering you were the one who….." He stopped for a moment, "….considering, my heart is not inside my body."  
  
He looked back up to her, reaching his hand out. "It's in my hand."  
  
Orihime's eyes widened by this statement, as he continued, lowering his furry hand back to its original spot, "A bond was made when we first met and---"  
  
-KNOCK KNOCK-  
  
Ulquiorra stopped mid sentence as he and Orihime both turned towards the door."  
  
"Orihime you there?!"  
  
They heard someone call out from behind the door. "C-Coming!" She called back. Swiftly, she took a piece of the towel Ulquiorra was sitting in and put it on top of his head.  
  
"Woman, what are you doing?"  
  
"I need to quickly dry your hair." She replied simply. With quick movements of her hands, she tossed the towel back and forth across his head, collecting up water. Then she snatched him in her hand and dashed to the door.  
  
She opened it to find….  
  
"Ichigo…hello." She smiled warmly.  
  
"Orihime…" he started, "I have a problem." The silver orbed girl eyes him questioningly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ichigo suddenly raised his hand, to show the auburn haired girl….Grimmjow.  
  
Her eyes widened immensely, but before she could say anything, the carrot top continued. "Ya think you can reverse him back to his original size?"  
  
Orihime stared at the tiny pantera, then leisurely held up Ulquiorra in her hand.  
  
Ichigo's eyes were like watermelons. "U-Ulqui..orra?" His vision went from the pantera, back to the Murcielago, shaking his head violently, as if he couldn't accept this fate.  
  
Ulquiorra widened his eyes when he saw Grimmjow, while the blue haired pantera did the same.  
  
'He shrunk….' The small bat thought to himself, 'Who…does he love? Or…what does he love?'  
  
He looked up to Orihime who was smiling shyly and slightly laughing while she started her explanation. 'Does he love her?' His heart began to tear when he thought of that possibility.  
  
"You see Ichigo…..when I went to Urahara's after the defeat of Aizen, I already tried using my powers to reverse Ulquiorra when he was asleep, but it didn't work."  
  
Ichigo felt sick to his stomach. "But why did that man have to leave this…THING, with me?"  
  
Ulquiorra shot his attention back to Ichigo, 'Could it be….that grimmjow, fell for…..Ichigo?" A sweat dropped from his head by the possibility, all the while Grimmjow stared at the bat, some anger in his face.  
  
"So…." Ichigo continued, "What do we do now?"  
  
Orihime shrugged, "Take care of them I guess…"  
  
The strawberry looked unsurely at Ulquiorra, remembering everything he had done, then back to Grimmjow. Their appearances now were hard to comprehend. He sighed,  
  
"And I was expecting to just relax during winter break…."  
  
"I'm sorry Ichigo…." Orihime started, "But if you need help with anything, just let me know and I'll try my best." She gave him a smile that promised every word she said.  
  
"Yeah…..thanks Orihime." He turned to Grimmjow and sighed, "Lets go…." The small pantera snickered as they turned to leave.  
  
"Bye!" The fall haired girl called out, all the while, Ulquiorra took in her expression.  
  
Once they were out of sight, Orihime went back to her couch and took a seat. "What was your question again?" She asked, getting right to the subject.  
  
"Why do you care for me after everything that I have done….." Ulquiorra answered, looking up to her as she put him back in her lap. "And why…." He added, "weren't you afraid of me?"


	5. Troublesome Tsubaki

  
"Some words are meant to be left unspoken Ulquiorra…."  
  
"But I-" The small bat tried to object.  
  
"Come on…" Orihime started, a smile that could make the angels sing flashed across her face, "I have to get some shopping done."  
  
Ulquiorra stared at her blankly. First stunned by this expression, then by what she just said. "Shopping?" He questioned curiously from his seat on her lap.   
  
The auburn hair girl nodded. "I've been gone for a while and I have no food here." She stood up.  
  
Food? Ulquiorra scarcely knew it as something humans must have to contain their existence. Which was why he needed her to eat this food in Hueco Mundo, in order for her to live.  
  


* * *

  
  
Born from the pits of despair, conquered over the morals of life, met with a human and views changed, Ulquiorra. He was hovering over Orihime's shoulder as his wings flew gracefully keeping up with her pace as she walked the town, stopping every now and then glancing into some of the shop's windows.  
  
Thankfully, no one with spiritual pressure could see the murcielago. The downside of this though, was that Orihime would continue talking to him, causing the people who passed to stare at her bewildered, because to them, it seemed as if she was talking to herself.  
  
Orihime entered one small shop, with Ulquiorra hovering close by. His eyes darted for all the colorful fruits and the packaged boxes. It was odd to him, he didn't remember seeing any foods like this in Hueco Mundo.  
  
"Ulquiorra…" The auburn haired girl voiced, disturbing his thoughts.  
  
He looked back at her while she eyes the oranges and picked a few. "Do you…you know, have to eat?" She placed one of fruits inside a basket resting on her arm, which Ulquiorra just noticed to be there.  
  
"Eat?" He asked.  
  
Eating to him was like using Gonzui, as Yammy did when he first came to the world of the living. He shuddered at the past and answered.   
  
"My eating is different from yours.'  
  
Orihime turned to look at him, a bit of shock and confusion present in her expression. It didn't bring a good feeling.  
  
'He couldn't mean….'  
  
"I am still a hollow, I still need to consume souls to survive." He continued, he rested on one of the oranges on the rack as Orihime looked down at him. Her lips were agape but no words escaped. She didn't know what to say.  
  


* * *

  
  
"But why?" Ichigo questioned, from his spot on the bedroom floor, his arms held back by the kidou spell Rukia Kuchiki had just placed on him.  
  
"Hollows are born from despair. They eat other souls to fill an empty feeling they have within them." The raven-haired shinigami answered blankly.  
  


* * *

  
  
Orihime furrowed her eyebrows. Slowly, she put her basket down on the floor, without breaking eye contact with the small bat. Then she reached out to him, Ulquiorra looked at her hand curiously until she took a hold of him. He blinked by the contact.   
  
The teen looked at the murcielago, and then placed his face up to the side of her neck. "Do you want to eat me?"  
  
Ulquiorra's eyes widened, he was a mere centimeter from the skin of her soft neck, her locks or orange fell around over him, and her hand was still wrapped around him.  
  
"Can you smell my soul?" She continued.  
  
Hesitantly, Ulquiorra took a sniff. She had an aroma of fresh flowers blooming in the due of a frosty morning, but he didn't want to….  
  
"Can you?" She pushed.  
  
"Yes…" He answered.  
  
"Do you want to eat me?"   
  
The small bat looked up and could barely see the girl close her eyes as she let out a sigh. He then turned his attention back to her neck. Unhurriedly, he reached his small claw out and lightly brushed his furry fingers against it.  
  
"No…" he answered.  
  
Almost immediately she pulled him away and set him back down on an orange, then reached for something inside her purse hanging from her shoulder.  
  
Orihime pulled out two chocolate kisses and handed one to Ulquiorra. "You should try what kind of food humans eat, maybe then you can adjust."  
  
The tiny bat held the chocolate kiss in his hand. It was quite big for him, considering his size was different. He watched as Orihime unwrapped hers and placed it in her mouth. She let out a sigh of delight while the chocolate melted in her mouth.   
  
Ulquiorra turned his attention to his kiss, and began unwrapping it. He pulled off a chunk from the pointy top, stared at it for a moment, and then leisurely placed it in his mouth.   
  
His senses were immediately awakened by this sweet taste. The textures that welcomed it as it melted in his mouth were foreign, but pleasant. He swished his tongue around, relishing in the taste. His tail waved back and forth.  
  
Orihime looked down at him and smiled when she saw the usual frown on his face slightly move upwards. His shuteyes just added to the content expression. She picked him up, causing him to blink in surprise, still holding his chocolate in hand, as she placed him on her shoulder.  
  
"See, I knew you'd adjust. Just wait, there's a whole bunch of delicious foods you can try."  
  


* * *

  
  
Passed the trees and up from the sidewalk, his light step gave a sense of dread yet pride at the same time.   
  
"Why am I in here?" a small voice sounded from a cage, being carried by an orange haired teenager.  
  
"So you don't cause anymore trouble." Ichigo answered truthfully.   
  
From within the cage, Grimmjow sat stubbornly against the wall, his arms crossed. "I didn't even do anything."  
  
Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Didn't do anything? You chewed a hole through my favorite shirt, left dead rats by my window, threw all my stuff on the floor, and might I add…you ate my dad's breakfast."  
  
Grimmjow scrunched his nose. "Well I was hungry." He pouted.   
  
The orange haired teen sighed as he continued walking down the street. "I know…that's why I'm taking you to a fishing dock."  
  
The pantera's eyes filled with light. "F-fish?" He questioned hesitantly. Ichigo nodded, although Grimmjow couldn't see it.   
  
"Yes…fish….I will bring you here once a week if you promise to behave. One slip up and you miss your chance."   
  
"Yes yes yes. I promise to behave."   
  
Ichigo smirked, "Good…"

* * *

  
  
Orihime left the first store, her arms carrying at least 5 bags filled with a whole bunch of food.   
  
Ulquiorra watched as she strained herself. He felt something snap in him when he realized he couldn't help even if he tried. He cursed himself for his position currently. Orihime was struggling and he couldn't even do anything.   
  
Being tired of the ways things have been going so far, he muttered to himself something about now being seme. Although that would be quite hard due to his current size, he would have to try.  
  
-BANG-  
  
Orihime smashed her head into her metal pole, immediately dropping all her bags.   
  
Using his quick like reflexes, Ulquiorra dove down and was able to snatch the bag with eggs. Everything else fell but none were as fragile so they were okay. The murcielago placed the bag down and flew up to Orihime's face.  
  
She was holding her forehead and had her nose scrunched up. "Ow..owie…ow….ow that hurt….ow."  
  
"Woman." Ulquiorra spoke sternly, but with a sense of worry in his voice. Orihime snapped one eye open, and she was met with a small face glaring at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, his hovering wings sending a few waves of rushing into her face.   
  
"Yes, I'm okay." She laughed nervously, her hand still covering her forehead. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "Remove your hand." He spoke firmly.  
  
His tone of voice caused the auburn haired girl to look at him inquisitively. Tentatively, she removed her hand, and a trickle of blood was dripping from her forehead. Ulquiorra's eye's widened, and he flew in closer to take a look.  
  
He didn't know what to do. It was a simple injury, it would be okay, but either way….he couldn't do anything, he couldn't-  
  
"I'll use my shun shun rikka to fix it." Orhime said, while reaching up to her hairpins. Ulquiorra blinked by her actions and watched as she called out her powers. Suddenly, six swarms of light blasted from her hairpins and up in the air were 6 figures.  
  
"What is it now woman?" A husky voice spoke.  
  
"Orihime-san is hurt." Lily voiced.  
  
Ulquiorra stared bewildered at these 6 creatures hovering around Orihime and himself. "So this is her power…." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hey, who the hell is that?" Tsubaki asked. The small bat turned his attention to the fairy speaking.   
  
All the other fairies turned their attention to Ulquiorra. "He looks like one of us…" Shun'ou analyzed.  
  
"But his spiritual pressure is different from ours." Said Hinagiku.  
  
"That's it!" Tsubaki shouted, "He's a hollow!"   
  
The atmosphere went to that of negativity. All the fairies eased in on Ulquiorra, their brows furrowed. Suddenly though, Orihime took a step forward to separate them. "What the hell are you doing woman!?" Tsubaki boomed.   
  
Orihime pointed to Ulquiorra, who had his arm's crossed. "That is Ulquiorra, he is now living with me."  
  
"A hollow?! Have you finally lost it?"   
  
Orihime began to fumble for her words.  
  
Ulquiorra watched the scene before him. He was able to conclude that this 'Tsubaki' was part of what Orihime wanted to be. All the fairies actually, they were all piece of her soul. But Tsubaki however, was a real nuisance.  
  
"Instead of focusing on something that doesn't concern you, do your job and fix Orihime's injury." Ulquiorra commanded straightly, his arm's still crossed.  
  
Tsubaki blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "And who do you think you are?" He started towards Ulquiorra, but Ayame came up from between them. "If Orihime is alright with him then you should too, besides he's right…we need to reject Orihime-san's injury."  
  
All of a sudden, Tsubaki returned to his original form of then young girl's hairpin. Ayame turned back to face Ulquiorra with a smile. The murcielago nodded his head with gratitude while the rest of Orihime's shun shun rikka did their job.  
  
Once they were all back to being hairpins, Ulquiorra spoke up. "Tsubaki is quite troublesome." Orihime looked back at him while picking up her bags that were still on the floor.  
  
"Yes, I suppose.." she started, "But he's very important to me."   
  
Ulquiorra slightly frowned.   
  
A normal person wouldn't have noticed it but Orihime did. "Haha, don't worry, you're very important to me too."  
  
The murcielago's eyes widened by her statement…  
  
'Could she…?'


	6. Reflect the Happiness

Orihime had just dropped off her at groceries home and was about ready trek the town. She was wearing a light blue sundress with white lining. She was even able to find her favorite pair of sunglasses.  
  
Ulquiorra sat on the side of the couch and his eyes followed the girl exquisitely as she rushed around the house putting the last of the groceries away. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why she was dressed like that, or why she was smiling so much.  
  
'Is she always like this? He pondered about this for a while. It hadn't even been a day since she returned from Hueco Mundo. No one, no one normal, could just act like this after all that physiological abuse. The part that made him feel worse was, he was the one who caused most it.  
  
Ulquiorra was able to conclude that she was either;  
  
A: Just that insane. But that didn't make sense. Her strong will would have countered this…  
  
or  
  
B: She is not usually like this, so there must be a reason,  
  
The murcielago was leaning more towards B. But what could have caused this drastic change? What was different now, then before she was taken to Hueco Mundo? Just then it struck him.  
  
"Ulquiorra! Ready to go?" Orihime boomed, interrupting the small bat's thought. He looked up and saw the auburn haired girl staring down at him, smiling. Hanging from her arm was a bright yellow bag.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked straightly.  
  
"Well out of course." She answered. Orihime's smile was still there, and the thoughts Ulquiorra had previously just returned.  
  
'Maybe….'  
  
"You were just returned from Hueco Mundo yesterday, Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra started, "How can you act the way you are?"  
  
Her smile faltered. Ulquiorra eyebrows furrowed because of this.  
  
Orihime's mind started sorting through many things. She has lived for so many years. Finally, someone, anyone, is here with her. Even if it is a miniature murcielago, that alone, is enough to make her feel, or act the way she is.  
  
"Because I'm able to go do something fun with someone today." She answered. Ulquiorra's eyebrows furrowed a bit more. "Is this a rare event?"  
  
Orihime nodded.  
  
"I see." The creature spoke, "What about those friends of yours? The ones that came to rescue you, wouldn't you be able to do activities with them? How is this a rare event?"  
  
None of it was making sense to Ulquiorra.  
  
Orihime's lips parted, for a moment no words were able to pass. After taking a breath, she began speaking.  
  
"To tell you the truth, we all are friends. Me, Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu…we've been through a lot together."  
  
She turned to face a photo frame resting on a table. On it were all of her friends all smiling and having a good time, she sighed.  
  
"But…although we are friends, none of them know how lonely it is, to be at a place like this all day. Believe me, I've tried to arrange times to hang out but…in the end, they're always busy and I'm just a burden stopping them from doing more important things."  
  
There was a moment of silence, as she turned back to face the small bat still seated on the couch.  
  
"So that's why I am acting happy. Because there's finally someone here to do fun things with me."  
  
Orihime placed her hand in front of Ulquiorra, indicating for him to hop on. He did, as the words she just spoke rustled through in his mind.  
  
'She's happy that I'm…here...'  
  
Orihime dashed towards the door with a huge smile, "So let's go! We've got to get you a swimsuit if we want to got to the beach!"  
  
'Swimsuit….? Beach…?'

* * *

  
  
Grimmjow had just stuffed himself and was sitting happily on Ichigo's shoulder.  
  
The orange haired teen held the cage in his free hand; the panthera had been behaving himself so he thought it would be okay to let him rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Where are we going now?" The blue haired cat asked, still in a content state.  
  
"I'm on patrol today, just going to walk around the town in search of any hollows."  
  
"That's boring…" Grimmjow whined.  
  
Ichigo turned his head to glare at the panthera. "Don't push it…."

* * *

  
  
"Ulquiorra come out! Let me see it!" Orihime griped from outside the 'dressing room.'  
  
Well no, it wasn't a dressing room, it was a toy house in a toy story….where else can she find a swim suit for Ulquiorra at?  
  
"No…I look like an idiot." Ulqiuorra answered blankly from behind the toy door.  
  
"Just let me see it! If you do, then I'll find another one.." she pleaded. From within the house, the murcielago sighed as he looked at himself in the toy mirror. He was wearing a green swimsuit, the fur from his legs were in a bulge, coming out from where the pants started, and ended.  
  
It looked…weird.  
  
"I don't want a swimsuit…" Ulquiorra said straightly. He heard Orihime sigh, "Just let me see it.." She spoke.  
  
The bat took a breath and hesitantly opened the door. He was met with a shimmering silver eye looking straight at him. His face flushed and he took a step back….  
  
"Are you sure you don't want it?" Orihime asked.  
  
Ulquiorra nodded. He began taking off the clothing; the girl stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"W-Wah are you doing?" The murcielgo paused his movements and turned to face her, "I am….taking it off." He answered blankly.  
  
"Well not in front of me!" Orihime shot back. This caused Ulquiorra to blink, "Why not?"  
  
The auburn haired teen began to fumble for her words, "Because it's…you're just not supposed to."  
  
Ulquiorra stared at her for a few more seconds. "I have been walking around without clothing this whole time. I do not understand why you're making a fuss now. But if this is making you uncomfortable, then I'll close the door."  
  
At that he shut the door of the toy house, leaving a flushed Orihime to ruminate on what just happened.  
  
Why was she embarrassed about him taking his pants off, if he had been walking around pant-less this whole time.  
  
When she thought about it, it did actually sound weird, but she had to remember…Ulquiorra is not who he used to be, well he was, but by size was what she meant.  
  
Orihime began throbbing her forehead. It wasn't like his height mattered, he was still Ulquiorra, so something like that would seem appropriate to be embarrassed about.  
  
'But….' She thought…images of their past together flashed across her mind, all of which when he was his normal height. Only then, did she start appreciating his well-built frame and his muscles that accompanied them. She sighed, right now just wished to see him average height and-  
  
"I'm ready." A small voice spoke next to her ear. Orihime jumped in surprised and turned around, more flushed then before to face Ulquiorra, who was hovering, his wings keeping him up.  
  
"Y-You startled me." She spoke. For some reason, she felt as if in that one moment when he spoke to her, he was his height as before and this made her have butterflies in her stomach. Orihime could imagine it now…  
  
"I'm ready" He spoke, as he took a hold of her should and spun her around to face him. His deep voice and intense stare sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Of course though, this was only Orihime's imagination.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ulquiorra said. "But may I ask you a question?"  
  
The young teen began walking down the toy aisle and towards the exit, her dress flowing behind her, Ulquiorra following close behind.  
  
"Shoot." she said.  
  
"What is a beach?"  
  
Orihime slightly turned her head towards him, a heartwarming smile painted across her face. "A beach is a place full of sand next to the ocean. We get to go swimming and make sand castles and search for seashells and make sand man and lots of more stuff!"  
  
"I see…but what is the purpose of a swim suit?" He questioned curiously.  
  
"Why to go swimming of course."  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you have one?" Orihime nodded eagerly. "Yep."  
  
"Does it look the same as the one I was just trying on?"  
  
"Uh…well now. Girl and guy swimsuits are different." She explained. "I see." Ulquiorra spoke once more.  
  
'What does a female swim suit look like?' He thought to himself, well sooner or later, he'll see for himself.

* * *

  
  
In soul society, Rukia and Renji were still making the invitations for the upcoming celebration of Aizen's defeat.  
  
"How many do we have now Renji?" The raven-haired shinigami asked from her seat at the table.  
  
"Uh…about 200.." He answered a tad bit unsure.  
  
"Good, we only need 100 more." Rukia boomed,  
  
Renji sighed. "Do you know where the celebration is going to take place?"  
  
Rukia's eyes turned big " Why of course at my remarkable brother's mansion. And Sode No Shirayuki is going to make an ice sculpture!" She bragged in her exasperated tone.  
  
Renji sighed again.

* * *

 

  
  
When Ulquiorra and Orihime finally arrived at the beach, the sun was beaming down on them, but there was also a cool breeze so the weather was pleasant.  
  
The murcielago watched as the young girl threw off her flipflops and ran through the sand of the almost empty beach.  
  
Ulquiorra hovered down to the ground as he watched her scamper through the sand. It piqued his curiosity as he took a step into the sand.  
  
'This is exactly like Hueco Mundo….if there was a sun, and water there…would she have acted the same way.'  
  
Just then he saw Orihime take a seat from behind a sand dune, all that could be seen was her orange head. At that, Ulquiorra spread his wings and made his way towards her. The sun was so blinding, he lifted his hand to block some of the sunlight.  
  
He stopped mid-flight when he saw Orihime. She just finished taking off her dress, revealing a bikini that was white with a green lining. She reached over for her sunglasses then laid down on the towel she put down earlier.  
  
Ulquiorra looked at her bewilderedly. 'What on earth is she doing….'  
  
His sight caught that of her breasts, and they went over the rest of her perfectly curved body, all the way down to her toes. His face flushed as he tried his best to get rid of all these unacceptable images coursing through his mind as it gave him an odd yet pleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Ulquiorra…" she called, still laying on her back.  
  
The murcielago shook his head from those thoughts and answered, "Yes?"  
  
"Come lay next to me, we can sun tan together."  
  
"Sun tan?" He asked, as he made his way closer to her. "Yea, just lay under the sun…" She spoke in a content tone.  
  
Ulquiorra took a seat next to her, "What is the point of this?" he solicited.  
  
"It's to…" she sounded drowsy, "T-to relax…"  
  
She stopped speaking, and Ulquiorra looked at her with an odd expression. Just then he noticed this huge umbrella-looking item, it blocked most of the sunlight, but the heat around him was still present as the wind blew a chilling wind.  
  
This mixture of temperatures caused a cold sweat to start on his brow. He threw his head back into the towel, next to Orihime's arm. He shut his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Where would my life be now if I never met you, Orihime…" he mumbled under his breath.


	7. Forceful Rest

It has been exactly 5 days since Orihime had taken in Ulquiorra as part of her own 'family,' you could say.  
  
Urahara had not yet given any information on how to bring Ulquiorra back to normal size. But the real question would be, when and if he is brought back to ordinary size, would the murcielago be destroyed based upon soul society's orders?   
  
Yes, they did know of the pantera and murcielago's current position, but as Aizen stated previously, they lose all power. Would it be the same if they regained their height? That is something Urahara wanted to know. Unfortunately though, he had no way of figuring this out.

* * *

  
  
There was still just over a week left until school started once more, and Ulquiorra, was still living with Orihime.    
  
He was grateful, for her hospitality. He was grateful, for meeting her. He was grateful, for finally understanding…and it was thanks to her.  
  
Seeing her smile, brought feelings he couldn't understand. Being around her, gave him a sense of content. And being close her, believe it or not, caused his lips to twitch as he tried to prevent his actions from taking over.  
  
As for Orihime, all these little moments sometimes caused butterflies to be born from the pits of her stomach, but they quickly washed away when reality took over. Her current situation, his situation, what he was to her, and most importantly, what she was to him.

* * *

  
  
He stared at her from across this white hall. Both clothed in their dull uniform.   
  
"Orihime…" he muttered in amazement.  She spun around at the sound of his husky voice. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink glow. The surprised look on her face accompanied it as her hair flew accordingly now that she was facing him.  
  
"Ulquiorra." She spoke.  
  
His hand lifted up, reaching for her to take his. She looked at it then back up to his vibrant crimson green eyes. He held her hand in a tight clasp.  
  
Her touch was warm, and ignited something within him. Ulquiorra shunnediIt down as he voiced, "Why?"  
  
Not knowing himself what that question meant, he waited for her to answer. Orihime's smile grew as she tiled her head slightly to the side in a compassionate way.   
  
"Because I'm not lonely like this."  
  
He blinked by her answer. Not understanding it, nor the question he just asked. But he'll push for it, but for what exactly, he didn't know.  
  
Ulquiorra's free hand reached up for her chin. His thumb rested on the front as his fingers held her face up to look at him.  
  
"What causes you to smile like this?"  
  
Her friends weren't here. Nothing that brought peace to her life was here. He just…couldn't understand.  
  
"You."  
  
His lips slightly parted in surprise, and his eyes widened. He had one more question to ask, and then maybe he'll be sure.  
  
"Orihime, do you-"  
  
-BUZZ-  
  
"Can you repeat that?" She asked.  
  
"Do you---"  
  
\--BUZZ-  
  
"I can't…"  
  
-BUZZ-  
  


* * *

  
  
His minty green eyes shot open by the sound of the alarm. The warmth from the sun cast down upon his form. He didn't want to get up, not yet, but the noise from Orihime's alarm clock was trying him.  
  
'Wait…' He thought, he rolled his eyes around the room and was able to conclude he was curled up in a ball in between Orihime's breasts. Every breath she took caused him to slightly go up and down.  
  
Ulquiorra let out a inhalation of content. He didn't want to wake up and start the day yet. He snuggled into the warmth of Orihime's skin and yawned, as he stretched the talons of his feet.  
  
Living with Orihime, caused him to get accustomed to her life style, and quite frankly, sleep was something he put in one of the most important categories. The first was helping the young teen with anything he could.  
  
Being his current size, he realized he was nothing but a burden to her. That idea, no matter how true (to him), bothered him deeply. So he tried his best in helping her with as many things as possible.  
  
The alarm was still blaring loudly and it irked him. Ulquiorra slowly slid down Orihime's still sleeping body, then glided over to the night table.  
  
His talons made a light step as he landed on it softly, his wings stopped flowing as he pressed a button on the contraption to cease it's noise making.  
  
Only then did he finally turn to face Orihime. His eyes widened in confusion when he saw the color of her skin. It was a slightly darker shade of red then it usually is when she's flushed. He was also able to notice a sheen of sweat on her forehead and an expression that shouted pain and a feeling of being uncomfortable.  
  
"Woman….."  
  
He spread his wings and flew to towards her. He landed at the side of her face. By the  rhythm of her breathing, Ulquiorra was able to conclude that something was wrong.  
  
The murcielago was on his knees as his hand rested on her cheek, he lightly shook her.  "Wake up." He spoke in a concerned, yet blank tone.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Ulquiorra shook her again. "Wake up!"   
  
He only earned a heavy and exasperated noise from her. The creature was unable to see her face 100% clearly. Being awfully alarmed at the moment, he start climbing up her cheek.  
  
At first he slipped on a strand of her hair, but continued onwards. His furry legs hung from the end of her cheek as his arms rested around her eyes.  
  
"Orihime, wake up…." His voice caught in his throat. Ulquiorra could tell she was in pain, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He just needed her to wake up.  
  
"Please…."  
  
Suddenly her eyes shot open. The murcielago's usuall frown slightly went up, but the next instant, her head shot up. This caused Ulquiorra to fall, crashing down on the bed.  
  
Orihime took a deep breath through her nose, which sounded all stuffy, and her eyes were extremely red. She slowly blinked. Ulquiorra looked up from his tussled spot on the covers, his inky black hair blocked most of his vision. But it was still quite clear what was wrong with the teenager, well to anyone who has experienced it actually.  
  
She sniffled again and spoke, "Ugh…I think I'm sick."  
  
"Sick?" Ulquiorra inquired as he stood up, looking up towards her. Orihime blinked then looked down. "Oh, good morning Ulquiorra…"  
  
"How are you sick?" He insisted once more. The sound of her slightly deeper voice was unsettling to him, mostly because he knew something was wrong.  
  
"Well I um…" she started, "…I have like bacteria in me that make me get all stuffy and hot and I start coughing." As if on que, she began to cough into the sleeve of her extremely large white sleeping gown. Then she sneezed.  
  
Ulquiorra flapped his wings and raised himself so he was at her eye level. "Is this permanent?" He asked with weary present in his voice. She shook her head, "Ugh, no…it'll go away in due time."  
  
He nodded as Orihime blinked droopily. "Are you in pain?" He asked, investigating further upon this.  
  
"Uh well…my throat is kind of soar and, oh wait! I have to mail that letter today! And make breakfast! And clean the bathroom!" She jumped out of her bed and was about to dash out of the bedroom, until…  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Ulquiorra spoke strictly, as he blocked the doorway, barely, with his small form. His wings were the only things keeping him suspended. Orihime lifted her hand, about to move him out of the way, "To much needs to be done-"  
  
She found herself unable to finish, due to the fact his small finger was now placed upon her lips. "I don't care. You're sick and need rest. If I was my normal size, believe me I would use force to keep you in your room resting."  
  
Orihime stared at him. His small form were only centimeters from her face. If only he knew how weird that sounded, but before she could fight against it, Ulquiorra began speaking once more.  
  
"I will take care of everything, but for now, please rest." His eyes gave a look and his tone of voice had a sense of being strict, yet a sense of pleading. Orihime turned her head, breaking free from the small finger still on her lips, and sighed.  
  
Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
  


* * *

  
  
There was a knock on the door at the Kurosaki home. Isshin answered it in his overly exaggerated self. "Why hellloooo~"  
  
Uryu Ishida, Quincy, stood at the door. "Is Ichigo home?" He asked, as he pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose.   
  
"Why yes he is. Upstairs…." he pointed. "Please please come in." Isshin took a step aside to allow the guest into his home.   
  
"Finally. Ichigo has some friends over. I'm so proud of him. I always hoped he'd have friends, ever since he was a baby. But bestow and behold! Someone normal actually came over!!" He snatched a camera resting on the counter and began to holler. "ICHIGO COME OUT HERE!!"  
  
Uryu could only stare at this man bewildered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ichigo boomed as he made his way downstairs. Resting on his shoulder was the pantera.  
  
"Ahh…so Urahara was right about the 6th espada." The quincy mumbled to himself as he eyed this creature  
  
-FLASH-  
  
"Oh this is going into the photo album." Ishhin rammed on as he walked away with his camera in glee.  
  
Both Quincy and shinigami eyed him until he turned the corner.   
  
"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, with his arms folded across his chest. His usual scowl was present. Grimmjow observed this man before him, then turned up to see the orange haired teen's expression.  
  
"I came to see if what Urahara said was actually true about Grimmjow." Uryu spoke blandly. He took a step forward as to get a better look at the pantera. "Quite interesting if you ask me…"   
  
Grimmjow glared at him.  
  
"Well I didn't ask." Ichigo spoke.  
  
Uryu looked up, "I know…well I guess I'll go see if that bat and Orihime are okay then, it's been a while since I checked up on her." He turned to leave, until a hand caught hold of his shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna go too. I need to see if Orihime is doing okay taking care of that little monster." Ichigo alleged. 

* * *

  
  
Orihime rested unsurely in her bed as she heard Ulquiorra rustle through things in the kitchen.  
  
The murcielago scavenged through the teenager's cabinets until he found what he was looking for. A package of ramen…  
  
Living with Orihime this whole time, he was accustomed to doing little things like this. One of which was making ramen. He went through her cabinets once more, this time in search of a pot.  
  
He turned to his side and his wings accidentally knocked one onto the floor. "Shit."  
  
From her bed, Orihime heard the crashing of metal. She jumped slightly in surprise, and then sneezed into her sleeve. "A-Are you sure you don't need help?" She hollered across her apartment.  
  
Ulquiorra looked towards her bedroom door as he was picking up the pot. He couldn't see her though.   
  
"Everything is fine woman." His voice called back.  
  
A sweat dropped from Orihime's head at the sound of his voice. "Ughh…." Her noise was still stuffy, thankfully though, Ulquiorra left a package of tissues by her bedside for her convenience. She used them greedily.  
  
Back in the kitchen, the murcielago was boiling water on the oven. He was waiting patiently on the counter, his legs kicking back and forth. He let out a breath. Not of annoyance, but more like 'I can finally do something.'  
  
Just then, his sight caught notice of a picture attached to Orihime's small refrigerator. Curiously, he hovered over there. It was a picture of a young girl with bright orange hair, holding hands with young looking adult who had brown hair. Both of them were smiling.  
  
Ulquiorra's furry hand reached up and placed his finger on Orihime's cheek in the picture, then down to her smile. He turned his head to the side and a content expression painted across his face as a thought raced through his mind.

* * *

  
  
His arm was wrapped around her waist as he held her close. Her orange hair, and his black hair mixed together in the wind. His free hand reached up to touch her face.   
  
Crimson green met shimmering silver as she looked up to him.  
  
His finger glided down her face, sending shivers through her entire body.

* * *

  
  
Ulquiorra turned back to see the water was about ready to put the ramen. He sighed as that thought rolled to the back of his mind. 

* * *

  
  
The murcielago had managed to get the noodles into a bowl; he was about to bring it to Orihime when a knock was heard at the door. He turned towards it, slightly annoyed….having an idea of who it could be.  
  
He vision turned back towards the young girl's bedroom door. "Seems as if she's fallen asleep if she did not hear that knock." Ulquiorra mumbled under his breath as he flew over to the door.  
  
It took him a while to unlock it and turn the knob, especially with his little strength, but he managed.  
  
He opened the door to…Ichigo, (with Grimmjow on his shoulders) and Uryu.  
  
"Move it bat." Ichigo spoke coarsely, about to shove him aside.   
  
Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrows as he moved away from the path of the strawberry's hand, but was still in the doorway.  
  
"Leave." Ulquiorra commanded. This only caused the substitute shinigami to start laughing. "Right like I'm going to listen to you."   
  
The murcielago caught sight of the pantera during Ichigo's fits of laughter. Both of them narrowed their eyes. Ulquiorra turned back to face the shinigami. "Orihime is sick, no one is allowed in here."  
  
Suddenly, Ichigo caught hold of the bat's wings and brought him to his face hoarsely. "Listen here you little shit. Orihime is my friend, and I'm not gonna someone like you stop me from seeing her and.."   
  
Ulquiorra's claw snatched Ichigo's skin and pinched it. This earned a scream him a scream   
  
"What the hell?!" The orange haired teen boomed,  
  
The murcielago snatched another piece of skin. "I don't need to deal with you today Kurosaki." Ulquiorra spoke blankly. Ichigo tried to pry the bat away from his face, the pain was terrible, but it was useless.  
  
"What's…" *achoo* "Going on out here?"  
  
Everyone turned to face a drowsy Orihime. She stared oddly at the group as she lifted her sleeve to wipe her nose.  
  



	8. Time is of the Essence

Ulquiorra turned his head to the sight of Orihime. He was about to ask why she was out of bed until Ichigo's hand slammed him into a wall, then he fell to the ground in a thud.  
  
"Orihime, "The substitute shinigami started, "Are you feeling okay?" He stepped inside, with the quincy following close behind.  
  
The young girl's vision went for the murcielago, a sense of worry painted across her expression, and then she heard Ichigo's words.  
  
"Um yeah, I just have a cold is all…" She saw Ulquiorra look up, pain was present, and he rubbed his forehead. But before Orihime was able to run over and help him, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her shoulders and continued his conversation as he headed for the living room.  
  
"Probably that dam bat got you sick."   
  
Ulquiorra glared at Ichigo's back by those words.   
  
Grimmjow scurried down from his spot on the shinigami's shoulders. He sped past the Quincy's shoes and towards Ulquiorra.   
  
Once the murcielago was up on his feet, dusting dirt off of his fur, the pantera reached him.   
  
"Yo."  
  
Ulquiorra looked up and narrowed his eyes, but no words passed his lips. Grimmjow had his usual scowl on his face, "We need to talk."  
  
The bat stared at him for a few more moments, "There is nothing we need to talk about." He stated blankly.  
  
The pantera lessened his eyes slightly, "We don't have time for this bullshit of yours cuatro, time is running out."   
  
Ulquiorra blinked in confusion. "What are you saying?"  
  
Grimmjow smacked his forehead annoyingly, "You mean you don't know? Aizen was the one who put you in charge of that woman, I thought you would."  
  
"If you're speaking of the fact we are our size now because of emotions, then yes."   
  
His blue eyes flashed in remembrance, "Okay, anything else?" He asked.  
  
Ulquiorra was getting annoyed with this. "To turn back to our normal selves the one we have feelings for must feel the same way in return. Unfortunately for you, it was the dense headed shinigami." He turned his vision towards said man, he was sitting across from Orihime in the living, while her, the quincy, and himself were speaking amongst many things. She sneezed from time to time.  
  
"I don't need to hear that shit now Ulquiorra. Is that all Aizen told you?" Grimmjow asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice.  
  
The bat nodded.   
  
This caused the pantera to sigh. "Man, either Gin really fucked up Aizen's tea, or he just doesn't want us to be happy."  
  
Ulquiorra batted an eyelid in puzzlement, but before he could speak, Grimmjow continued.  
  
"Time is running out."  
  
"Can you further explain?"  
  
"There's a time limit! Only 10 days is given to us. We have 5 left until we die!"  
  
The bat's orbs of green widened at his words, his lips parted but nothing was able to escape. He was in total shock.  
  
"B-but I…" he managed to choke out. He turned his attention to Orihime and reached his hand out to her, unfortunately she was to indulged in her conversation to notice him by the door, especially because of his current size  
  
Grimmjow looked at him in utter shock. "Man that girl really got to ya." But there was no response from Ulquiorra, he was still staring at Orihime. The pantera was getting annoyed, time was of the essence, and he didn't have time for this.  
  
He snapped his fingers in front of the murcielago's face. "Come on, snap out of it."  
  
His minty green eyes blinked in mystification and turned back to Grimmjow, "So there's no hope for us? That's it…"  
  
The pantera shook his head. "We have 5 days until our time is up. If we don't accomplish the goal, then we will turn to ash and disappear." His voice was unusually serious, but his scowl was still present. It reminded Ulquiorra of Ichigo's ever present expression.  
  
"How do you know this?" He questioned.  
  
Grimmjow shrugged. "I sneak around Hueco Mundo, and read up on this stuff in the library."  
  
"I do not recall seeing you there. I was there during most of my free time when I did not have any missions." He countered.  
  
The longhaired pantera rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't like people knowing I'm there, so I come when everyone is asleep."  
  
"I see…"  
  
"Anyways…" Grimmjow continued, "On your hand is a time keeper, shows how many minutes you got left." He took off the black glove that accompanied his release outfit and held it up.   
  
"You see, we have…just about 7500 minutes left."  
  
Ulquiorra looked at his hand….he saw nothing but fur. He eyed it for a few more moments until her he used his other hand and pushed some fur aside. He brought it closer to his face and looked for it…..  
  
…. there it was.  
  
He was surprised he didn't notice it before.  
  
"You're right…." Ulquiorra looked back at Grimmjow. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Hey Hey," Grimmjow started defensively, "Don't take it personally. Just that the girl would probably be upset if you disappeared, leaving Ichigo upset as well. I don't need to deal with that."  
  
At that, he turned around and scurried over to the shinigami. Ulquiorra watched him….then turned his attention to Orihime. He stared at her adoring face in amazement, even with behead, her nervous yet charming expression was adorable. He sighed, as images of him being his normal size appeared, and he was actually able to touch her face with his average sized hands.  
  
He looked down at his talons, they were still covered in fur, but if he looked carefully, he could see the numbers that represented his time left. But then it hit him!  
  
"The ramen.." He turned his direction back to the kitchen, and saw steam still hovering over the bowl. Good, so it's still hot. He spread his wings and flew towards it.  
  
From afar, Orihime was hyper aware of the conversation going on. The whole time she was sneaking looks at the bat. She was worried if he was all right, especially after Ichigo smashed him into the wall. This act of his angered her, but living in the façade she was currently in, she couldn't mutter up any words against it.  
  
She recalled a conversation with Ulquiorra though, where he called her friends stupid. That was the only time she could ever remember when she escaped the façade for an instant and let her mind be spoken, even if it was only through acts and not words. But still…it was something.

* * *

  
  
Ulquiorra landed gracefully on the countertop. Grimmjow's words were still fresh in his mind. He had 5 days left for get Orihime to fall for him if he wanted to still be here. But a worried thought crept up his mind….does he want to still be here?  
  
Her company was enjoyable, and it meant a lot more since she was the first person who ever enjoyed being around. But, what did she think of him? Was he burdening her to be here? Urahara had told her to keep him, once again she didn't have a choice when it came to him.   
  
What he wanted was for her to have one, so he could see once and for all what she wanted. Did she enjoy his company as he did hers?  
  
Did he want to force this answer from her and have a lie? Did he want to live a lie? Would this thing that cast him down to this miniature size know it as a lie?  
  
He throbbed his head in annoyance. "All this thinking isn't going to help now, especially with all these trash here." He turned his head over to the crowd and heard Ichigo speaking something of how he and Grimmjow first fought. The pantera was sitting casually on his lap.   
  
Ulquiorra turned back to the bowl, and wondered how on Earth he was going to bring this to Orihime.  
  


* * *

  
  
"So then he comes by and stabs Rukia in the chest and I start freaking out!"  
  
"Because she was hurt?" Uryu asked.  
  
Ichigo looked to him, "Huh? Oh…no, cuz my hand was stabbed into the ground…"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Orihime sat across from them on her side of the living room, not really paying attention to his story; her mind was on more important things.  
  
"So anyways, that's when Shinji comes and----"  
  
-CRASH-  
  
Everyone jerked their heads towards the kitchen. Grimmjow was the first to scurry towards the crash. Quickly followed by Orihime.  
  
The pantera turned into the kitchen, and saw Ulquiorra on the floor. The bowl of ramen was shattered into pieces, one of which was on top of the murcielago's head, covering his eyes. The entire floor was covered with the rest of the bowl along with the ramen itself.  
  
Orihime came darting in, "Uqluiorra!" She shrieked, "Are you okay?!" She bent down and quickly picked him up in her hands. She took off the piece of the bowl still on his head. His eyes were closed.  
  
Ichigo and Uryu came in from behind. "Well well, looks like the bat can't do anything good afterall."  
  
Orihime turned her head angrily at Ichigo and his remark.  
  
In her hand was still Ulquiorra. He began opening his eyes, the last he remembered….  
  


* * *

  
  
He held the bowl firmly and spread his wings. As he took a step off the counter, he began to flap them, but the weight was to much and…  
  


* * *

  
  
He looked up and saw Orihime turned away with an expression of anger present on her face. That was the first time she showed any anger since she slapped him.   
  
Was she angry at him?  
  
That thought troubled him, but before he could say anything, Uryu butted in. He bent down next to Orihime. She blinked in surprise and all fury washed off her face when the Quincy began picking up the shattered pieces of glass.  
  
"You should be wary of your acts Ulquiorra." He stated simply. The sound of Ichigo laughing could be heard.  
  
"Ha, well I'm setting off. Get well, Orihime…hopefully that bat doesn't do anything to ya."  
  
He turned on his heal and headed out the door, with Grimmjow close behind.   
  
Orihime stood up with Ulquiorra in her hand, "Thank You Uryu."   
  
The quincy looked up at her, and brushed his glasses up the brim of his nose. "No problem. Go take care of him, I'll finish cleaning up here."  
  
She nodded in gratitude and sped off to the restroom.   
  
Ulquiorra watched as she started the sink water. He was soak n wet in the liquid from the ramen, so he gave an odor of it. Once the sink was filled, Orihime shut it off and placed the bat inside.   
  
Taking a few steps back, she just stared at him.  
  
The murcielago felt uneasy. He wanted to say so much, but all he could mutter up was, "I'm sorry."  
  
The auburn haired girl blinked in confusion. "Ano?"  
  
"Don't play in your façade. I'm sorry I upset you by dropping the bowl." Her angered expression sprung fresh in his mind.  
  
Orihime shook her hand violently. "Oh no no! It's fine really, I'm not mad at all. I'm just glad you're not hurt. Hehe…." She rubbed the back of her head. "Uh…you're not hurt right?"  
  
"No I am not."  
  
"Oh haha…..well that's good then."   
  
Ulquiorra just sat in the water, and Orihime just stood there. After a minute or two of silence, a knock was heard on the restroom door.  
  
"Orihime, everything is cleaned. I'll be taking my leave now. Get well soon," And at that, he was gone.  
  
Another moment sped by and the fall haired girl began to speak once more. "Next time though, just try to be more careful…"  
  
But the bat didn't say anything.  
  
She continued on though, "Besides, I'm sure it would have tasted good….a lot more better than mine…."  
  
Ulquiorra turned away, "Maybe…"  
  
Orihime played with her shirt, thinking of what to say next. Yet again, another moment sped by….and nothing.  
  
"Um okay well, I'll go now…" She hurriedly walked out and shut the door behind her. Once she was gone, Ulquiorra submerged deeper into the warm water, and stared at his hand.  
  
"5 days left…."


	9. Their Goals, Set Forth?

A curse is brought upon them. But can you really consider it that? A second chance at life? Or a time to see how the grass is greener? In the end, it can all be taken away with the ticking of time.   
  
Grimmjow was resting on Ichigo's shoulder as the substitute shinigami made his way through town running small errands.  
  
The pantera was confused, maybe more then Ulquiorra…he wasn't sure where this was heading. Love was a concept he didn't understand. Where the barrier passed friendship and where it marked it. Did this curse mark it in it's own way? That was where he got confused.  
  
Not knowing what to feel, or how he should feel, he glanced upwards to face Ichigo, who was talking to a clerk.   
  
Knowing all that he does know, the best that he does understand is, he respects Ichigo deeply.   
  
"How will you be king if there's no one left to rule?"  
  
That question was spinning threw Grimmjow's mind as he was left on the ground for dead once Nnoitra struck him down.  
  
The blood was leaving his body and his heartbeat slowed down. The only thing he could hear were Ichigo's words repeating in his mind,   
  
"I'll fight you whenever you want…but, what will be left once you have defeated everyone? How will you be a king if there's no one left to rule?"  
  
That was where he realized….the connection that was made. Not like Ulquiorra and Orihime. But something different, not a heart being gained, but a sense of understanding.   
  
"I understand." Grimmjow spoke aloud, then in his mind he added, 'The respect I have for you Ichigo and the friendship that I know was born.'  
  
Not in love, but being loved with the bond of friendship. 

* * *

  
  
Ichigo was walking out of the store with a bag in hand.   
  
"What's the matter?" The orange head spoke. Grimmjow looked up slightly surprised. They had been walking in silence the whole time, the suddenness of Ichigo's voice shook him.  
  
"Nothing." Grimmjow answered hoarsely.   
  
\----And yet after the time they have spent together, they cannot communicate----

* * *

  
Ulquiorra sat on the windowsill of Orihime's small house.   
  
Currently, his enemy was himself. These…thoughts had whisked through his mind all day.  
  
After his soup incident, he hadn't said much, while Orihime was doing some extra cleaning around the house. Not wanting to get her in way once more, he decided to just sit on this windowsill and sort threw his thoughts.  
  
A hollow is a soul without a heart….and a monster is born. He gained a heart. What is he now?   
  
That thought bugged him.  
  
Ulquiorra leaned on the wall behind him as his claw rested on his knee.   
  
If he was still a hollow, how can he have what parts him from being a hollow. A heart.  
  
He sighed in frustration. Still only 5 days left and he was just heading in the wrong direction. "What am I?" and "What am I trying to pursue?"  
  
Ulquiorra glanced to the right and saw Orihime trying to dust a bookshelf. The dust whisked around her face and got in her eyes. She reached her hand up to shield her face and sneezed while doing so.  
  
That was when the murcielago remembered….  
  
He leapt off the windowsill and spread his wings towards the human girl.  
  
Orihime was still rubbing her eyes and tried to take a breath of air through her noise, only to remember that it was still stuffy because--    
  
"You're still sick."   
  
The auburn haired girl yelped in surprise by Ulquiorra's voice and his proximity to her. "Why are you cleaning woman? You're not going to get well if you refuse to rest." At that, he snatched the feather duster from her hand.  
  
She blinked in disclosure when Ulquiorra had her finger in his hand and began pulling her with all the strength he could muster up, which wasn't much. But she walked with him, noticing his annoyed expression.  
  
He continued his way into her bedroom, his agitated expression still present. Orihime frowned because of it.   
  
Once they reached the bed, Ulquiorra flew behind the girl and tried to push her onto is. His strength couldn't do anything but it was telling her that she needed to rest.   
  
Orihime sat on the edge of her bed, he knees over the side, still dressed in her pajamas. She stared at Ulquiorra as he glided onto her nightstand; he turned and faced her as well.   
  
His annoyed expression was still there and the auburn haired girl didn't like it. "What's the matter?" She asked, out of the currently present silence. The murcielago blinked in surprise by the sound of her voice. He was still sorting through his thoughts.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
His tone of voice struck a nerve in Orihime. Not by the fact that there were more behind his words, but because there was none. She turned away and laid on her side, facing the wall opposite of Ulquiorra.   
  
The bat was about to take off and leave her to rest, but he couldn't find himself to do so. He was standing on his two, his head turned slightly to face her.   
  
Orihime's breathing died down, and after a few minutes of just standing still staring at her, he had come to the conclusion that she had fallen asleep, and still he could not take a step away from her.   
  
His earlier dreams coursed through his mind, but he was able to drain it out as he shut his eyes tightly. His foot took a step forward, as if on it's own accord. Soon he found himself standing on Orihime's bed, next to her sleeping form.   
  
She stirred lightly.  
  
Currently, he felt tainted, spoiled, a nuisance, and a burden. It could be the only explanation used to explain why he was acting the way he was. He was only pushing Orihime away.   
  
He took a step closer towards her.  
  
It was time to stop complaining about what he couldn't do, and start working towards what he could, and that was helping Orihime.   
  
Another step.  
  
It didn't matter what he was now. A hollow or not, the curse will either make or break him in five days. That is all that mattered.  
  
No…what mattered was Orihime. She was all that mattered to him.  
  
With a decision set in mine, the murcielago abruptly took a turn on his heal and dashed into the living room at amazing speeds, doing lord knows what.  
  


* * *

-  
  
Ichigo was in his bedroom, doing some schoolwork. Odd because there hasn't been any school recently….  
  
Grimmjow was thinking deeply, sitting on the windowsill (wow, just like Ulquiorra was). He wasn't much of a thinker, nor a deep one. One might even suggest he was thinking of his current situation, but no. His thoughts were on something completely different.  
  
"I'm so hungry….." The mini pantera mumbled under his breath. His everlasting sky colored locks fell over his face as he sighed. His stomach had been grumbling for quite a while now, but Ichigo had been to busy with his 'homework' to notice anything.  
  
"Ichigo!" Grimmjow called out.  
  
"Hmm…what is it?" The substitute shinigami replied, still nose in with what he was doing.  
  
"How can you not be hungry?! You haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch!!!" The pantera bellowed.  
  
His tone caused Ichigo to drop his pen and turn to face him, his eyebrows furrowed, and his elbows rested on his knees in a slouched position.  
  
Ichigo sighed and said, "I did eat…while you were napping ealier. If you're hungry then you should have said something." He pointed to a plate of food on the other side of the room, Grimmjow's eyes followed his finger, "I saved you some."  
  
The pantera's eyes widened, as drool began to drip down the corner of his lip. Quickly, he jumped off the windowsill and darted over to the table with the plate.   
  
Ichigo watched from across the room as Grimmjow climbed up the dresser, almost like a cat, and started eating.  
  
"Gosh, you're such a handful." The shinigami muttered. The pantera frowned at his statement, enjoying his meal. Ichigo continued, "I bet it'll be easier if you were just normal size for crying out loud."  
  
"What do you mean?" The blue haired mini espada inquired, mouth full.   
  
"Well, " Ichigo started, "I was going to hang with Uryu and Renji today. We were gonna get a suit for the ball."  
  
'Ball?' Grimmjow asked himself. The shinigami caught his confused expression. "Yeah…I just received an invitation from soul society. It's to honor the defeat of Aizen." The ex espada cringed at the name…..  
  
"Looks like I ain't going." Grimmjow muttered hoarsely. "Yep." Ichigo said. The pantera narrowed his eyes, half expecting him to at least ask him if he wanted to go or not.  
  
"Unless…" The shinigami started, he turned and reached for the sheet of paper on his desk he was writing on earlier, "You agree to follow these rules for the ball I made."  
The pantera cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Ichigo began reading, "I will not sneak under girl's dresses. I will not bathe in the soup. I will not insult anybody. I will not----"  
  
5 min later….  
  
"and, I will not run off without permission." The shinigami set the paper down and faced Grimmjow, "You sign that contract and you can go."   
  
"What if I don't wanna go?!" Grimmow growled. Ichigo shrugged, "Then I'll leave you home alone. And you don't wanna know what happened to Kon when I did that last time ….."  
  
"Kon?"  
  
Suddenly, Ichigo's bedroom door swung open to the sight of a stuffed lion. "Ichigo!" The animal roared. His left eye was torn out and stuffing was coming out of his side. Shaking his fists menacingly he shouted, "Your sisters!! They won't leave me alone!"  He began walking towards the shinigami, Grimmjow watched him curiously from the top of the table.  
  
"I say lock you door when you leave, you say you did! I said to check, you said it was fine! Then why when you leave, your sisters come in?! I've been gone a week and you didn't and try to find me! And anoth---"  
  
Ichigo threw a textbook at the screaming lion, breaking his sentence. He turned to face Grimmjow, "That's Kon…and that's what happens whenever I leave him home alone."  
  
The pantera quickly understood. He made his way to the contract on Ichigo's desk and took hold of the pen, although it was too big for him, he managed to sign his name sloppily on the line provided.  
  
Kon shook the book off of him, "What the hell?!" He caught sight of the pantera on Ichigo's desk, "Oh great! Another mod soul! You know what you are? You're irresponsible, that's what you are. You can't even take care of me and here you go getting another one. I need a new care taker! Like Orihime or Rukia!"  
  
Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Oh Orihime! Like a beautiful full blossomed rose how I just want too---Ughhf"  
  
The shinigami stepped angrily on the lion, once again breaking his sentence. "Shut up Kon!"  
  
From the table, Grimmjow broke out in laughter. It was eerily similar to ones he had during his fight with Ichigo in the past. He could probably get used to this…  
  
"Yo!" The pantera called out.  
  
Still squishing Kon's face into the floor, Ichigo turned to Grimmjow.  
  
"When's this ball?"  
  
"Five days." That was Ichigo's answer.  
  
'Five days until its up for me….' Grimmjow spoke in his mind, understanding this realization.

* * *

  
  
Orihime's tummy growled in her sleep. Although it was in the middle of the day, she had just been so tired she fell asleep.   
  
She was partially awake now, but her eyes were still closed. She didn't want to leave the haziness of sleep or the comfort of her bed, but…there was just so much that needs to be done.  
  
She hadn't finished cleaning her house, she was unable to even eat breakfast this morning, and she knew Ulquiorra would be hungry too, and….  
  
Her mind was quick to stop it's wandering when she heard something, still in her bed, and eyes closed, she heard something. Something close…it sounded like her name.  
  
"Ori~hi~me…" She heard it again, and surely, she opened her eyes and. Turning to her side, her orbs or silver tripled in size when she saw Ulquiorra, curled up in a little ball, sleeping on her shoulder.  
  
She was about to sit up when she realized it would only awake him from his slumber.   
"Hime.." He mumbled again.  
  
Orihime's eyes remained widened at the sound of his voice. Unlike before, when his words held no meaning behind them, she was able to feel, to hear, something behind his words now.  
  
His face was hidden underneath his arms, resting against her skin, and she was able to feel him rubbing his noise against it, affectionately. It reminded her just like when she was first confronted with his miniature form.   
  
The reason he had been pulling himself away was puzzling her, and it hurt her too. The lack of depth behind his words, everything, it was like in Hueco Mundo, he always wore a mask, hiding himself.  
  
During his fight with Ichigo, glimpses of emotion could be shown across his face. Ichigo's remarks as to how he became more human, and the guilty look he owned when he saw Orihime crying over Ichigo's dead body.  
  
Then when he reached out to her. His eyes contained….remorse, guilt, and, words were hidden behind his eyes. As he reached out to her, "Are you afraid of me?" She could see in his eyes…the words…I'm sorry…  
  
"I'm not scared." She reached back out. That was when he realized what it meant. That was when he was forgiven. That was when….  
  
But now…in his sleep, he was not hiding behind a mask, and this made Orihime happy.  
  



	10. Hidden Embrace

Grimmjow must say that he liked Kon, although he knew Kon couldn't say the same about him. Besides, no one would like being used as a toy for a shrunken espada.   
  
He pinned him to the ground again with a smile. His joy was destruction, to fight. Grimmjow hadn't done so in such a long time, he was starting to go mad. But oh and behold, he had a stuffed lion toy to play with.  
  
Unfortunately to Kon, no matter how many times he called Ichigo, to no avail would he help. He would either ignore him completely or laugh.  
  
"Ichigo you ass!" Kon bellowed, only before being punched in the stomach and blown across the room.   
  
Grimmjow simply laughed and the substitute shinigami was indulged with a magazine. This was something the pantera could get used to. Personally, he didn't really care what was going to happen to him. He wasn't one to focus on things like this, rather--he would enjoy the moment. 

* * *

  
  
Orihime's stomach growled as she contemplated on whether or not to wake Ulquiorra up. He hadn't eaten all day as well and she was most certain he was just as hungry as she was.  
  
Carefully, she reached her hand over shoulder towards the murcielago, who was still sleeping soundly. Her fingers brushed against his skin, but wasn't surprised to find it radiating with heat. During their time together, Orihime had come to conclude that Ulquiorra, indeed was very warm and soft and was a great thing to hug.  
  
Her fingers slid beneath his body, causing him to make some incoherent mumbles. Once she had him in her grasp, Orihime picked him up gently as she sat up in a sitting position.   
  
He lay on his stomach on her delicate hand, his wings folding over him as a blanket, and his breathing was calm and peaceful.  
  
Orihime held her hand up so she could see his face. His cheek was resting on her hand, and his lips were slightly agape. The black locks of hair that fell over his face were in disarray, just adding to what the girl was thinking.  
  
'…and to think this is the Ulquiorra that nearly killed Ichigo….'  
  
She had been staring at him for a while now, watching him sleep. Suddenly though, she heard the small bat make a noise. Orihime couldn't pinpoint exactly what this noise was. It sort of sounded like the cute noise cats make when they wake up.  
  
Ulquiorra rubbed his head against her hand as he stretched out his arms and legs, making this sound. Then his limbs relaxed in this new position.   
  
Orihime was still staring at him curiously.  
  
Slowly though, the murcielago's eyes lidded open to the sight of silver orbs staring at him. His cheek still lying on Orihime's hand, he stared back at her.  
  
A smile gradually made it's way across her face, "Wow Ulquiorra! It's still daytime and you're sleeping."  
  
Still tired, the small slowly blinked at her words.  
  
"You really are a bat!" She laughed. This only caused the murcielago to sigh and close his eyes. Only this time, they didn't open again. Orihime took notice of this, and a realization hit her.  
  
"Oh Ulquiorra, I'm sorry. Please don't go back to sleep."  
  
"I'm not going back to sleep."  
  
She was confused, "But…."  
  
"Looking at a goddess for to long is to mesmerizing for me." He mumbled into her palm, not clear enough for her to hear though.  
  
She really was a goddess. To have awoken to find a princess, shimmering silver eyes staring down at you. Then when that smile came, and the sound of her voice…..  
  
Something warm formed in the pit of his stomach, to a point where his toes could curl.  
  
"What was that?" Orihime asked.  
  
He turned to face away from her, still lying in her hand. It took him a moment before deciding whether or nor he should repeat what he has just said. "It's…nothing important."   
  
Orihime couldn't see his expression, and good thing she didn't, or else she would have asked what was the matter. His eyes, which barely portrayed any emotion, had a shimmer of sadness in them.    
  
Replaced with that warm feeling in his stomach, came a pit of emptiness.  
  
Orihime sat up in her bed, Ulquiorra still in her hand, and pulled the blankets off of her. "I can't believe I slept this long…." She mumbled under her breath. She turned to the small bat in her hands, still facing away, "Were you sleeping this whole time too?" She asked while standing up.  
  
"No."  
  
Orihime began walking towards the door, "Then what were you doing?" Suddenly this smell hit her. She stopped in her tracks only before taking a sniff of it again.  
  
All the while, Ulquiorra sat up rubbing his drowsy eyes.   
  
"Is that….soup?" She turned to the murcielago expectantly, only to find a blank stare painted across his expressions. She frowned slightly only before opening her bedroom door.  
  
Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Set upon her dining table was a bowl of soup. Her orbs of silver led her to the sight of the kitchen….spotless. All the dishes were washed too.  
  
Her head turned to see her living room, all the books on the bookshelf were organized perfectly. Her entire home was gleaming clean.    
  
"Ulquiorra….did you do all this?" Orihime asked in aw.   
  
"Yes."    
  
She looked down at the murcielago in her hands, eyes wide. "H-how?" Was all she could mutter up. "I mean…how could you manage cleaning my whole house?"  
  
"I didn't clean your whole house. Everything except your room because I did not want to disturb you while you were sleeping." Ulquiorra said blandly, with a bored expression.  
  
Orihime eye's softened, but before she could put in any thanks of gratitude, Ulquiorra stood up in her hand and spoke. "You haven't had anything to eat all day." He pointed at the bowl of soup on the table. "You have that while I finish cleaning your room."   
  
He stepped off her hand, his wings keeping him lifted above the ground. Personally, he had to say he felt quite proud of himself. Accomplishing all of this was a great achievement, especially in the predicament he was in at the moment. He liked having things under control, and at the moment, he did.  
  
Suddenly though, he saw two arms encircle him, and found himself being embraced by Orihime.  
  


* * *

  
  
As Ulquiorra took a step off her hand, Orihime had a sudden warm feeling in her stomach. She couldn't quite explain it, but she knew she had this desire to suddenly hold him.  
  
She tenderly reached her arms around the bat as he was flying away and caringly pressed him against her chest, her hand tilted towards him affectionately.   
  
Ulquiorra blinked in surprise at the sudden interaction. He was pressed against her bosom, her fiery tresses falling around him, and her cheek rubbing lovingly against his head, although it was quite hard because of his horns.   
  
It reminded him oh so much like the time when she first came in contact with him in this size, and how he lost control of his demeanor, falling into the bond that had been born between them,  
  
"Ulquiorra, you didn't eat anything either, and you did all this work on an empty stomach. Let's eat together." Orihime said. Her eyes closed, still holding him.  
  
The murcielago considered this for a moment. He was quite hungry….."I suppose."  
  
Once again, something he didn't expect. Orihime jumped up and down with him still in her arms happily, laughing. The feeling of hunger was washed over with the feeling of nausea for the bat by the sudden movement. His face grew paler, if it was at all possible, and being still drowsy from sleep didn't work for him either.  
  
Her laughter died down, and for the life of her, she couldn't pinpoint what she found so funny. It could be Ulquiorra's blank expression after 'pridefully' stating what he had done. Or it could be the small noise he made when she hugged him.   
  
Orihime loosened her arms around him and looked at the small bat.  
  
But now, the look on his face worried her. "Oh Ulquiorra you really need something to eat."   
  
She rushed over to the table and immediately sat down in front of the bowl with steaming hot soup. She quickly eyed it as she sat the wary Ulquiorra on the table.   
  
The soup wasn't one from a package, she observed, but something completely home made. It had cuts up pieces of vegetables and bits of meat and noodles with sour cream and spices. The smell was absolutely delightful.  
  
Turning back to Ulquiorra, whose eyes were half lidded from lack of energy, Orihime wondered how in the world he managed to make this. The thought of him flying around the kitchen and cutting up vegetables was amusing.  
  
Orihime picked up the spoon placed neatly by the bowl and mixed the soup with it. Then taking just enough, she brought the spoon towards Ulqiuorra.  
  
"Here." She offered hurriedly, fear of the small bat toppling over from exhaustion came to thought. He opened his eyes and looked up to the sight of a spoon in his face.  
  
"Here." She offered once more.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You're about to collapse unless you eat something." Orihime explained, still holding the spoon in her hand.  
  
"Open up."   
  
He simply stared at her.  
  
"Ulquiorra come on."  
  
Still staring at her, he slightly parted his lips. Orihime took this chance to put the spoon on the edge of his lip and tilt it, the warm liquid flowing in. He swallowed and sighed, the heat going down his throat to his stomach.   
  
The auburn haired girl smiled at his expression, as she took another spoonful of soup. Ulquiorra eyed her take a bite, and was inwardly filled with pride when she said, "This is delicious!"   
  
She took another spoonful. "You actually made this Ulquiorra?" She asked. He nodded  
  
"Well it's great!"  
  
This time, she brought the spoon over to the murcielago. Without any questions, he opened his mouth again and let the soup pour in. It really did taste good; he was surprised with himself to say the least on accomplishing something like this. By no means was making this an easy task, especially in his current size.  
  
As they shared their meal together, Orihime noticed the sun's descent below the horizon through her window. "Wow, I can't believe I slept almost throughout the whole day."  
  
"Well you rested, so that's all that matters." Ulquiorra spoke blandly, looking out the same window. She shrugged. "I suppose, though it means I'll have trouble sleeping tonight…."  
  
With their stomachs full, Orihime contemplated what to do next. No doubt she'd be staying up most of the night. That's what she gets for taking such long naps.  
  
But the bright side of this was that she had tons of game ideas to play with Ulquiorra. Which one to play first….she didn't know. There was always monopoly, or tag, or a water fight, though that wouldn't do much good playing inside. There was always hide and seek in the dark, but he was a bat so the game would be too easy.   
  
Still seated on the table, Ulquiorra watched bewildered at the expressions play about Orihime's glowing face. But then an evil smile made its way to show. The sight of it stirred something inside him and at the same time made him feel uneasy.  
  
"I have the perfect game!" She exclaimed.  
  
The miniature murcielago furrowed his eyebrows….having no idea what to expect.


	11. The Key

"Woman, are you sure this is necessary?"   
  
"Yes! Now hold still, or it'll come lose."  
  
"I still don't understand the purpose of this game….."  
  
Orihime stood back up and wiped a sheen of sweat from her forehead, "There. Finished."  
  
Before her was Ulquiorra tied up in an array of strings and what not. He was standing, for only his arms were tied to his abdomen. His expression was straight as ever, but in his eyes were plain annoyance.  
  
"It's called imagination, Ulquiorra!" Orihime pointed out cutely, still dressed in her pajamas. The murcielago's eye twitched, "What are we imagining?"   
  
"That I'm your prison guard."  She answered behind her as she dashed out of her room, closing the door, leaving Ulquiorra standing on her bed awkwardly.   
  
He sighed, "What a strange woman." Looking down, he analyzed her ability to tie him up, and quite frankly it was a complete failure. Lifting one arm, the string easily began to untie itself, his eyebrows narrowed while it did this.  
  
Suddenly, Orihime dashed back into her bedroom. Only this time though she was wearing her arrancar uniform.  
  
Ulquiorra's eye twitched once more when he took in what she was wearing. "What is the meaning of this woman?"  
  
She made her way towards him and said, "I told you already, I am your prison guard." All the while looking down at him straight in the eye.  
  
He was looking up to face her, then his gaze slowly made its way to the bottom half of her old arrancar uniform. Ulquiorra scowled in disgust, although it would have been difficult to notice by anyone, Orihime of course saw it.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
Ulquiorra blinked by the sound of her voice, and turned away, almost as if revolted, not even willing to face her.  
  
"Take that off."  
  
"Ehh why?" She asked, confused.  
  
Silence passed until Ulquiorra finally managed to turn back to face her. "That uniform represents something."   
Orihime cocked her head at his statement. "What does it represent?" She asked, confused.   
  
The mini murceilago gracefully lifted his finger and pointed at her uniform, the part that had the hole and flowed outward as if a dress. "What does that look like to you?"  
  
She looked down at her old uniform, eyes widened. "It looks like a……" she started. "…a…um…" Ulquiorra waited. "Well, it looks like a hole….?" She concluded.  
  
Ulquiorra sighed, lifting his hand to his forehead in annoyance; causing the last of the strings to fall from his form. "Were you just not speaking of it a moment ago? Use your imagination woman."  
  
The auburn haired girl looked at her dress again, furrowing her eyebrows. "I'm sorry Ulquiorra, but I really only see a hole."  
  
"It's formed as a keyhole." The small bat finally let out, exasperated. His hand fell to his side and he looked up at her from his spot on the bed, partially annoyed.    
  
"A…keyhole?" Orihime took another look at her uniform to confirm such thoughts. "Ohhhh! You're right!" Then she blinked in confusion, "Hold on….how does this outfit representing a keyhole irk you so much?"  
  
Ulquiorra folded his arms. "Look at where it's located."  
  
Once again, she did so and looked down at her uniform. Her face lit up in realization. "Oh…I see…." The keyhole was located at her groin and went down her legs.   
  
"But Ulquiorra, I still don't understand. I mean I do, but how does this…bother you, I mean…like why?"  
  
The murcielago slowly lidded his eyes closed and sighed in frustration, knowing he'd have to tell a story from his past. He sat on the edge of the bed and signaled her to sit beside him.  
  
Orihime nodded as she walked over to him. But she did something he totally did not expect. She pounced onto her bed, and by doing so, caused Ulquiorra to shoot into the air.  
  
His eyes snapped open to the max, and his stomach churned when he began to fall. But of course, he is a bat after all, and simply spread his wings.   
  
Orihime edged over towards her pillows as her mini companion hovered above her, of course annoyed. Once she was seated promptly against the border of her bed, Ulquiorra began to descend, landing on her lap.  
  
"Don't do that again woman." He glared at her. Of course though, orihime had became indifferent to it and simply giggled at how serious he looked, especially since he was so small.  
  
"Okay Ulquiorra," she said sarcastically, on the verge of laughing. "Now tell me why the shape of my uniform troubles you."  
  
The murcielago nodded. "It was the day you were brought to Las Noches…"

* * *

  
  
Ulquiorra had been assigned to be the prisoner's guard. It was his duty to be sure she was well fed and safe. The task deemed itself effortless, but of course Aizen always managed to add something to the whole act to make it…well…awkward.  
  
Aizen called for the fourth espada shortly after he escorted the woman to her room.   
  
He walked passed the all to similar yet dull white halls of Las Noches towards Aizen. He reached these large doors and opened them with no trouble.   
  
His lord was sitting on his throne, as always, and turned gracefully when Ulquiorra entered. His loyal espada walked closer before bowing. "You called for me."  
  
Aizen smirked only before standing up and walked away from his throne. "You may stand Ulquiorra, and yes I did call for you."   
  
He did as he was told, only to see his lord standing near a mannequin, which he didn't seem to notice when walking in. The mannequin wore an arrancar uniform similar to everyone else's, but had a unique touch.  
  
"What do you think?" Aizen asked, tracing his hand over the shoulder of the model.   
  
Ulquiorra had his hands in his pockets, he was dreadfully confused but of course he didn't show it. In all honesty he did not know what to say. It was obvious this uniform was designated for female, and was quite busty around the chest area. But the design of it was odd….he had never seen anything like it before.  
  
Thankfully though, before Ulquiorra had a chance to answer, Aizen continued speaking. "This is for Orihime Inoue. I'm sure you noticed how…." He searched for the words. "…..eccentric it is."  
  
But to the stoic espada, it was much more than that, and knowing Aizen, there was probably some deep meaning found within this uniform.  
  
"As a gift for you Ulquiorra, for being my most loyal espada, I would like to award you with this." While saying this, his hands traced the uniform down to the groin area, where a peculiar part of  the uniform was.  
  
Ulquiorra blinked in confusion.  
  
"Don't you see it?" Aizen asked, "It's a keyhole; and you, my dear espada are the key."  
  
The ties were connected and Ulquiorra immediately understood what his lord was referring to. He suddenly had the sudden urge to step back, but his mask of indifference would allow him no such thing.  
  
Aizen was giving Ulquiorra the gift of sex. For this would be the woman's uniform, and it represented that she was his. He was giving the prisoner to him and using analogies to say that he could do whatever he pleased with the woman.  
  
And based that in between the thighs of the uniform was a keyhole, and Ulquiorra being the key….only caused him to feel his insides burn.  
  
"Just be sure that she comes to no harm of course. You're dismissed."  
  
  
Ulquiorra walked back to the woman's room, going over what Aizen had told him. But in all honesty, there was nothing to worry about. He had no interest in the woman, other then he found her powers interesting.   
  


* * *

  
  
"So this uniform represents me being a keyhole and you're the key?" Orihime asked slowly, and unsurely.  
  
Ulquiorra nodded, "Basically."   
  
"I see…." Orihime said. She had too connected the ties when Ulquiorra told her how the hole was shaped as a keyhole and Aizen had informed him that he was the key. But as he had told her, he had no interest so he did no such thing.  
  
Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she turned away. Ulquiorra took in her expressions. "I see…" she said again, "No wonder it would be so awkward for me to be wearing this. I'll go take it off."  
  
Ulquiorra promptly climbed off her so that she may go change. She hopped off the bed and dashed out of her room. The murcielago's eyes followed her, and once she was out of sight, he closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Hey! Wait a second!"  
  
His eyes snapped back open to find Orihime peering from the doorway. He was about to question her until she began speaking again.  
  
"How about when you said, I am finally starting to find you guys interesting. What does that mean?!"  
  
Ulquiorra's eyes widened.   
  
"You just said you didn't do anything because you had no interest!" She accused.  
  
But then Ulquiorra's expression went back to his old and familiar bored look. "Woman I was not referring to only you, I was referring to you and your friends as a whole, thus I said, you guys."  
  
Orihime's eyes lit up in realization, "Ohhhhhhh! Okay! I'm gonna go change now." Then she was out of sight once more.  
  
Ulquiorra sighed yet again and looked away. He had lied. He does find an interest in the woman, more then ever before. But he did not know how to express it, especially since well…he was in this predicament. And in all honesty it didn't matter, because he was almost positive he'd be long gone by the time this whole act came to an end.  
  
He lifted his hand and pulled away some fur to see his timer. Only a few days left…  
  
"But who did you find the most interesting?" He heard from the doorway, knowing instantly who it was. "Go change woman!" He let out frustrated.  
  
"Fine fine. Someone is cranky."  
  


* * *

  
  
Orihime went back to the living room where her pajamas were left on the ground. She made her way closer and picked it up. She thought back to what Ulquiorra had told her, and genuinely, it made her feel excited, scared, and grateful.  
  
It was a mix of emotions, for she knew that during their time together she had gotten extremely attached to him. Almost like a pet, but she wouldn't dare herself to think of him as such thing, because she knew sooner or later that Urahara will find a way to bring him back to normal size.   
  
Right?  
  
But the thought that he didn't find any interest in her whatsoever, other then the fact that the bond she shared with her friends, it sort of hurt.  
  
'There I go again, thinking to much of something that isn't there…' She spoke in her mind, lidding her eyes closed sadly.  
  
She stood there for a while, with a saddened look to her face as she held her nightgown closer to her. The only thing at the moment that seemed permanent in her life, as childish as that may sound.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes, she put her nightgown down and began to undress.


	12. Monumental Will

Sound asleep was Grimmjow on Ichigo's bed, curled up like a little kitten. Funny, even if he were back to his normal size he would still sleep like this. He really was just a big cat.  
  
As for Ichigo, he was getting dressed. The matter of dressing and undressing in front of Grimmjow first came up that that day Urahara dropped off the pantera. He was planning on changing in the bathroom, and he did. I mean, this hollow turned cat, no matter how cute he may appear, it was still Grimmjow. The same Grimmjow that plunged his arm through Rukia and Luppi, beat the crap out of Loly and Menoly, and had countless fights with Ichigo.  
  
This wasn't a pet, even though it would be funny to consider it. But no, this was Grimmjow.....except a mini powerless more cat-like version of him.  
But it wasn't like Ichigo changed his boxers or anything in front of him. Just his shirt….maybe once in a while his pants.  
It was morning and today Ichigo was going to find a kimono to wear to the upcoming ball at soul society. He was thinking on going with Inoue, he knew she was planning on going too, but he decided against that. After all she still had that little....pest, living with her. The scratch marks could still be seen on his face from their last confrontation.  
"Dam pest." He muttered. He sure as hell did like Grimmjow a lot more better then Ulquiorra. In the beginning though he probably could say otherwise until he found out it was Ulquiorra that forced Inoue to Hueco Mundo.  
He didn't understand why she cared so much for that bat. After all he did to her she still cared for him. Even when he turned to ash she had tears staining her eyes, after he beat the crap out of himself and Ishida, after everything....  
  
Ichigo knew that Inoue cared for Ulquiorra. Before he set off to go fight Yammy, he saw the pained look in her eyes, and he couldn't help but feel guilty.  
  
A look that Ulquiorra had when he saw the girl crying over Ichigo's body. But of course the shinigami didn't see it.  
  
Anyways, Ichigo contemplated whether or not to take Grimmjow with him. The pantera wouldn't really need anything to wear, besides nothing would fit him in his current size.  
  
"Maybe I can get him a barbie dress..." The orange head muttered under his breath. He chuckled after imagining a pissed off Grimmjow in a pink dress with his hair pulled into a pony tail. But then he decided to take him just because he felt like sparing Kon a session of kitty play; he already seemed torn up a bit. He'd have to remember to ask Uryu about fixing him.  
  
For the most part, Ichigo found himself gaining a bit of a soft side for Grimmjow. It's probably because he looks like s freakin' pet, he kept telling himself. But other than that, the orange head could easily admit that he liked the pantera as a friend. He just kept wondering though, if Grimmjow would ever return to his original size.  
  
One thing that Ichigo did notice though, was that Grimmjow seemed unfazed by it all. He's a stinkin' 6 inches tall, seriously? And he seems indifferent to everything. It may just be that Grimmjow is always like that, or there's something he's not saying about this whole situation.  
  


* * *

  
  
The night before, Orihime was taking an extremely long time to change out of her uniform. Ulquiorra waited and waited, but his patience was lost. He set off to find out what was taking so long. Spreading his wings, he flew into the living room and was stunned by what he saw.  
  
It appears that the woman had fallen asleep while changing. Her knees and legs were bundled up close to her while her head lay upon her arms on the couch. Worst part is though; she wasn't fully dressed into her nightgown. The piece of fabric only merely covered her thighs and her chest was open for him to see.  
  
He smacked himself, in an attempt to cover his face.  "This woman….." he muttered angrily, his voice shaking. He couldn't even describe the way he was feeling, it landed between being extremely pissed and pure utter embarrassment. The beating of his heart skipped a beat. He found this innovative sensation odd, but not unpleasant.   
  
Ulquiorra slid his fingers open to get a better look at the onna, trying his best to steer the view of her chest. He managed to find the window open; anyone across the street would be able to see her in this state. He also realized that her front door was unlocked.  
  
Anyone could just barge right in and take advantage of her. What was wrong with her? How did she ever live alone when she was barely able to take care of herself? It completely baffled Ulquiorra.  
  
At the moment though, his main concern he had was the open window. It angered him that other people would be able to see her like this, and he couldn't help but ask himself why. He shouldn't be seeing her like this, why was he so angered that anyone that wasn't himself was seeing it as well.  
  
The thing is though, the woman wouldn't want him to see her like this either, and when that thought arose to his head as a fact, he managed to get back into reality. He immediately flew to the window, his tail knocking over a book on the coffee table on the way, but the woman didn't wake up.  
  
Ulquiorra tried and tried but was unsuccessful in pulling the window down. He cursed his uselessness once more and instead headed for what was keeping the room lighted, the lamp. He was easily able to turn it off and the best part was that he wouldn't feel disgusted with himself for looking at the woman so inappropriately.   
  
The next matter at hand was to get Orihime decent. If she woke up tomorrow morning seeing her in the state she was, she'll know without a doubt that Ulquiorra would have seen her like this. He had doubt the woman would be able to live with that humiliation.  
  
The only source of light he had now was the moonlight leaking through the open window. It landed perfectly on the woman, so still the murcielago was able to see her body perfectly even in the dark room.   
  
Slowly Ulquiorra made his way closer to her, and he was shocked to what he saw.  
  
The woman's face was teary, wet, and red. Even if her eyes were closed, he was able to see the remnants of tears, and the area around her eyes was all red.   
  
The only thing he could conclude was that she was still sick.  Well at least that's what he thought. Swallowing down his own urges and replacing it with a new will, Ulquiorra flew up to her, grasped the nightgown, and slowly levitated upwards.   
  
First he passed her stomach, watching it move with every shaky breath she took. Then he reached her chest and that was when he felt his monumental will dissolve for only a moment until he turned his head away. Finally he reached her shoulders with the nightgown still in hand.  
  
Ulquiorra managed in getting the woman's arms through the sleeves without waking her and wrapping her up with a blanket. It was the middle of the night and the moon's light drifted to another part of the room as the hours passed. The murcielago wasn't exactly sleepy, but he was tired. He was tired of everything. Walking around like this, having these unknown feelings for the woman while she merely thought of him as a pet. He was tired of trying to win this game for his own goal in returning back to normal in the end.  
  
In the beginning he only cared for himself, but after meeting Orihime, his whole view on the world changed. He was able to feel again, he felt alive once more and it was so serene to him. Now though, he was thinking about what she wanted, and there was no doubt in his mind, that Orihime didn't want him the way he wanted her.  
  
Ulquiorra laid on the couch which Orihime head and arms rested on. Thought after thought wrestling through his mind, as he tried to pull away from what he wanted most in this world, because he didn't want to force someone he cared so deeply for to care for him just so he could return to normal. It didn't matter either way, whether he was this size or anything else, he was giving up.  
  
Hesitantly, he looked at his hand that he was using as a pillow. Pushing the fur aside he was barely able to make out the numbers in the night. Upon further speculation though, he was able to distinguish the markings on his wrist.    
  
6540 minutes left.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It was morning now and today was the day Orihime was going to go shopping for a kimono for the upcoming festival in soul society. The young teenager awoke in the exact place she fell asleep last night, finding Ulquiorra sleeping on the couch beside her. Her nose wasn't as clogged and she had a bit more energy.  
  
After taking a shower, she felt so refreshed and almost as good as new. "I guess it was one of those 24 hour things…." Orihime wondered out loud, she didn't even feel sick except for the slight congestion that was disappearing away ever so slowly every passing second.  
  
Orihime dressed in jeans that reached her knees and a plain green shirt with a light gray overcoat. She walked out of her room and saw Ulquiorra still asleep on the couch. She smiled to herself at the sight of him.  
  
She recalled feeling terrible the night before. After the story the murcielago told her about the meaning of her uniform and how he basically had no desire for her, Orihime now understood that Ulquiorra didn't like her the way she hoped he did. Deep down, feelings were there and every passing day they were together, they would grow. Although with this knowledge, the young girl was still grateful that she had Ulquiorra here and to stay, and that was reason enough to smile.  
  
After thinking this to herself, Orihime crossed the room towards Ulquiorra and sat beside him. He was still asleep and laid on his sides, using his furry arms as a pillow. She touched his head lightly with her fingers, petting him and feeling the smooth inky hair beneath her fingertips. She could feel him shiver by her touch.   
  
Orihime imagined Ulquiorra in his normal size, in a completely different version. No mask no horns, no wings, and no tail. A more human version with the only thing remaining from his past was two single teal green tear marks. She closed her eyes and imagined this Ulquiorra lying on the couch with his head in her lap, and asleep. His soft black hair fell between her fingertips as she played with it, and she was able to feel his warm breath on her legs.  
  
Orihime, with her eyes closed, began to hum quietly while thinking of this heartwarming thought.  
  
"What are you doing woman?"  
  
Orihime jumped slightly and was brought back to reality by the sound of Ulquiorra's voice, followed by having him stand up away from her hand and stretch the sleep away.  
  
"Oh nothing." She answered under her breath, a small smile slowly painting it's way across her face as she watched him stretch. Ulquiorra had his back to her while Orihime spoke.  
  
"I'm gonna go shopping today."  
  
He turned to face her, "You're still sick." He replied blatantly.  
  
Despite all that he was thinking of only a few hours before, he felt his heart melt whenever he looked at her. He could smell the scent of lavender radiating off of her.  
  
"I think it was just one of those twenty-four hour things. I'm feeling a lot better now." Orihime said. Deep down she felt butterflies in her stomach knowing he was worried about her. Back in Hueco Mundo she thought it was just because of Aizen's doing that had Ulquiorra concerned for her. Bur now, it was his own concern being shown.  
  
Ulquiorra found that Orihime being better hard to believe, he saw her teary and red on the floor yesterday. She still had to be sick, but the girl he was looking at now said otherwise. If only he knew the actual reason he found her like that last night….because of him.  
  
After the lack of response from the murcielago, Orihime continued, "I need a kimono for the upcoming festival in soul society, I don't have one so that's what I was gonna go buy. Do you want to come with me?"   
  
Ulquiorra frowned upon hearing this. He already knew the human girl was tight with finances and buying a kimono would only jeopardize her more. He quickly thought about other alternatives. If he would, he'd sew one for her. But for starters he didn't know how to sew, and wouldn't be able to in his current size.  
  
Well there was Uryu…..but at that thought, he scowled slightly more. It was obvious he cared a lot for Orihime, and a feeling of jealousy formed when he realized that the quincy would be able to help the woman in this situation while he couldn't.  
  
But then, he thought about Urahara. The night before, Ulquiorra was thinking deeply about his current situation. After he thought the best course of actions would be giving up, he thought of any possible way for him to get back to his current size without disappearing.  
  
Aizen created him using the hougyokou. He knew everything there was to know about arrancar, along with the advantages and disadvantages as well. The only other person who knew as much and possibly even more…was no other then Urahara Kisuke.  
  
"Ulquiorra? Did you hear me?" Orihime called out to him again.  
  
"I don't think I'll accompany you." He quickly replied.  
  
"Oh…." Orihime started, a drop in her voice. She tried her best to put on a smile, "T-That's fine. I can go by myself, no big deal."   
  
She got up and headed for the door. "There's some breakfast on the table." She barely managed to choke out, while trying to put on her shoes, "I'll try not to be gone long." And she left.  
  
Ulquiorra could tell she was very upset that he didn't want to go with her. But the truth was he did. He loved being around her, but if he still wanted to in the future to come, he had to find another possible solution to fixing this problem.  
  
And maybe, he'll be able to get a kimono from Urahara's place as well.

* * *

  
  
Outside the door, Orihime stared off into space for a moment. She felt her eyes wet and teary, similar to last night, and yet again for the same reason. Although she already came to terms with the fact that Ulquiorra didn't like her that way, having him reject her like that in yet another fashion, caused a tinge of pain in her heart.  
  
She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and began to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
'It's okay.' She comforted herself in her mind. 'As long as Ulquiorra is here to stay, I'll be happy.'  
  
And at that, she walked towards the shopping center in her area.

* * *

  
  
Ulquiorra found some fruit in the kitchen, just as Orihime said. After having a few strawberries he made his way towards the window in the living room, the same one that was still opened from the night before. He sighed upon further inspection. How could she just leave her window open when she left her home? Any average person can fit through it easily, and who knows what they'll do once they were inside. It's not like he would be able to stop them from whatever they were planning.  
  
The murcielago was now outside the window, using his wings to keep him levitated. He tried one final time to close the contraption, and using all his might he managed in doing so. (probably because he had a night's rest and something to eat)  
  
Despite Ulquiorra not having any of the abilities he had in his Segunda etapa, he was still able to make our riatsu. He could sense where Orihime was, which left him a bit content with that. But then he tried to make out Urahara's Kisuke's riatsu.   
  
He was able to successfully locate him, and at that, he made his way towards the man using his delicate bat wings in hope of some type of cure for this curse.


	13. From the Sidelines

The heat of mid-day patted down on the pavement of Karukura. Orihime had been walking for about thirty minutes now and the heat was getting to her. The next store she saw, she immediately walked in and was welcomed with a cooling gush of air.  
  
"Ahhh."  
  
Orihime blinked and took in her surroundings.  
  
It was a clothing store. Just what she needed. Beyond racks and racks of clothes she could make out a department for traditional clothing.  
  
Making her way through the store she finally reached the back with an additional set of racks put aside that was full of kimonos. They all looked so pretty.  
  
Orihime checked one of the prices and nearly choked on her own breath. She sighed in desperation and clutched the back of her head.  
  
"How am I ever going to find someting to wear for the festival..."  
  
She puckered her lips as she continued checking through the rack for something cheaper but to no avail.  
  
"Maybe I just shouldn't go."  
  
She dropped her head and stared at her feet for a while thinking about what she should do until-  
  
"Orihime!"  
  
She immeditaly turned around by the sound of her name.  
  
"Orihime it's me!"  
  
Before she knew it she was being clutched tightly by a significanly shorter girl. Pulling her away and grasping her by her shoulders, she was finally able to see who it was.  
  
"Rukia! What are you doing here?"  
  
She looked her up and down and took in her outfit. Jean shorts and a sexy looking black blouse. It looked great on her, Orihime thought.  
  
Rukia gleemed and said, "I came to the human realm to search for some things for the festival."  
  
"Oh really? You and Renji are planning it right?" Orihime asked, somewhat curious.  
  
A drop of sweat glided down Rukia's forehead and she laughed lightly, "Heh, well yeah appearantly. He's barely doing anything though so basically all pressure is on me."  
  
Orihime furrowed her eyebrows, "Well that's unfair...if you need help with anything though feel free to ask."  
  
"Well if you're offering..." A smuck look shown on Rukia's face, "I have this whole list of things I couldn't find in the seretei, think you can help me?"  
  
Orihime nodded her head, "Of course! Well is there anything you need in here, must be something since we're in the same store."  
  
"No not really. I just saw you through the window and couldn't keep walking until I said hello."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
Rukia took a look at the rack of traditional clothing, then back to her friend. "Well what are you in here for?"  
  
The question suddenly caught her off guard. She didn't really want to bug her friend with her slight financial problem, but it wasn't exactly a big deal that she couldn't share. Her evershowing positivity suddenly made it's way in her mind.  
  
She would come up with another solution to finding something suitable to wear for the festival!  
  
Orihime scratched the back of her head, "Ehh well I was actually trying to find something to wear for the upcoming festival, but I don't think there's anything I want here."  
  
Rukia puckered her lips, "Hmm you sure? If so let's get started on the list."  
  


* * *

  
  
They were outside now walking in pace with one another.  
  
Even though it couldn't have been Ulquiorra that was with her, she was glad she had atleast someone to keep her company. Especially since that it was Rukia, and they rarely get the chance to hang out one on one.  
  
A thought that was bothering her though...was still Ulquiorra. She still didn't understand why he turned this size or how he can turn back. All she wanted was for him to live a normal life, it's the least he deserved to have. Atleast that's what she thought.  
  
He seemed to have changed significantly, but was still the same old Ulquiorra she knew. Maybe it was that she sometimes saw him smile, or maybe it was that he seemed more caring, or it could even be the way she was able to easily talk to him.  
  
She'd hate to admit it but the thought of having him back to normal size and living with her seemed...exciting. Still though, she was a young adult and to have someone that looks like him, plus the strange bond they've seemed to form...Orihime didn't know how she'd be able to control herself.  
  
She started to blush furiously when realizing this. Then suddenly started laughing half heartedly.  
  
"Ahahahahaaa..."  
  
Rukia blinked and turned to look at her, "Hmm? What's so funny?" She noticed the deep tinge of pink accompanying her cheecks, and how she was biting down on her buttom lip.  
  
Rukia furrowed her eyebrows...  
  
"Orihime...um what are you doing?"  
  
Orihime jumped suddenly, "Oh um nothing nothing!" She began waving her hands in front of her face, "I just zoned out again...eheh."  
  
Rukia gave her a curious look, "Eh well if you say so. By the way, you won't believe what Ichigo did."  
  
"Eh what?"  
  
"You'll get a kick out of this. He called me to say that one of those espada had shrunken and was living with him. Aha can you believe that?" She began to laugh.  
  
Orihime's eyes widened. She thought soul society had been aware of their situation, maybe Rukia hadn't heard? So when Ichigo told her, it was just such an unbelievable story. To be honest, it was quite unbelievable to Inoue herself.  
  
"Ehe...it doesn't make much sense does it?" She rubbed the back of her head.  
  
Rukia caught her breath, "You're telling me."  
  
"But if you think about it..." Orihime paused, "just maybe it all can make sense."  
  
Her gaze had shifted to the floor. She was saying this more from her own view on her and Ulquiorra's current position. There had to be something he knew, something he wasn't telling her. And the fact that he wasn't or couldn't tell her, squeezed her heart with sadness.  
  
"What?" Rukia asked confused, "Don't tell me you believe him. I mean seriously...an espada...shrinking? What the hell is that?"  
  
"Ehehehe..."  
  
Rukia furrowed her eyebrows and stopped walking, standing in front of Orihime's path and blocking her. She placed her hand on her hip. "Orihime...is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
A cheesy and nervous smile plastered itself across Orihime's face, and she began scratching her cheek nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with her shinigami friend.  
  
She didn't know how to explain her and Ulquiorra's situation. The exact espada that had kidnapped her, the espada that had shrunken and was now living with her, or the espada that she seemed to be falling for despite their extremely odd situation.  
  
"Well you see..." She went off, trying to think how to word together her explanation.  
  
"I'm waiting." Rukia sounded somewhat impatient. If something like what Ichigo had said was true, well she didn't know how she'd react to this.  
  
Orihime took a deep breath, "Ulquiorra turned to ash but then he didn't and he shrunk instead and Urahara told me to keep him and I've had a mini Ulquiorra in my house this whole time. And it's strange because he isn't like the way he used to be and he's not really a bad guy anymore and we're friends now and it's fun to be around him. Grimmjow shrunk too but he's with Ichigo and we don't know why they shrunk but they just did and I really really really want Ulquiorra to be back to normal so maybe he can live a normal life and finally be happy and-"  
  
"Orihime slow down!"  
  
Rukia waited as Orihime caught her breath from giving that whole explanation in 5 seconds flat. She couldn't understand everything her friend had said, but for the most part...  
  
"So...Ichigo was telling the truth?" The raven haired shinigami asked, a lighte tone to her voice.  
  
Orihime, who was still trying to catch her breath, simply closed her eyes and nodded confidently.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho..." Rukia grabbed Orihime's hand. "The list can wait, I got to see this for myself."  
  


* * *

  
  
Ulquiorra finally reached Urahara's shop and was hovering in front of the entrance. The door was suspiciously already opened. The murcielago peered inside the dark room. He could make out shelf after shelf of what appeared to be full of expired and dusty candy. The room was dark but he could see down the hall, a ray of light falling out the bottom of another door.  
  
He flapped his wings and entered deeper into the ram-shacked building. He could sense Urahara's riatsu passed that door.  
  
He was now hovering in front of the door and pressed his ear to it and listened.  
  
Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrows when he could hear absolutely nothing and-  
  
He suddenly felt a bone crushing impact and was thrown across the room.  
  
Someone had slammed open the door.  
  
"I sense someone's presence~ Oh I wonder who it could be!"  
  
Ulquiorra met the wall and slid to the ground with a thud. It hurt, that's all he could think about in that moment. But when a sarcastic sounding man's voice began to ring in his ears, he could only hold his head in ache as he grumbled something under his breath.  
  
Urahara's face was partially covered with his fan. His eyes immediately turned to the murcielago that was laying on the ground of his shop. He slowly made his way towards him, the sound of wood clicking with every step he took. Once he was in front of Ulquiorra he crouched down and began to speak.  
  
"Well it's been a while since I've seen you now hasn't it."  
  
Ulquiorra looked up and met the eyes of the candy shop owner, "Barely."  
  
"Hmm I was wondering when I'd be seeing you here again."  
  
Ulquiorra didn't reply. Urahara continued.  
  
"I'm guessing you're here because of your..." he reached over and grabbed hold of one of the murcielago's wings an lifted him so he was directly in front of his face.  
  
"...predicament." He continued.  
  
Ulquiorra was annoyed on being held like this. His shoulders were slouched over and he tried to keep his head from drooping over as well so that he could look Urahara directly in the face.  
  
The candy shop owner finally placed the murcielago in his other hand.  
  
"I sense you know more about all of this than what you let it come off as."  
  
Urahara didn't reply.  
  
"I need you to tell me how much you know."  
  
The shadow from his green and white hat covered his face.  
  
Ulquiorra waited.  
  
Urahara took a breath and then sighed, "Oh trust me I know enough and plenty more."  
  
His hopes suddenly skyrocketed. "Then you must know a way to change me back to normal."  
  
The blonde man held up his finger, "Ahhhh-" and then poked Ulquiorra in the stomach, "But now who says I want that."  
  
The murcielago's eyes widened. "What?" Was all he could spew out before Urahara continued.  
  
Urahara stood up with Ulquiorra still in hand, and began to walk towards the back of the store.  
  
"In your current position you're basically powerless. But who knows what you'll do to the people around you if you ever got your power back. And a certain someone might I add."  
  
Ulquiorra frowned upon hearing this. Was this shop owner accusing him of possibly harming Orihime in any way if he returned to normal? Just the thought of it was ridiculous. Even before Aizen was locked away, Ulquiorra never laid a hand of harm on her. And then there were those few circumstances where he actually protected her.  
  
They were now in the back of the store in an empty brown room. The floor boarded up with what appeared to be extremely old and overused wood.  
  
"So..." Urahara started back up, "Do you have any response?"  
  
Ulquiorra turned to face him from his current position still on his hand.  
  
"I feel as if you do not understand my situation at all if you're only bringing up my possible harm to Orihime, which by the way is utterly ridiculous."  
  
Urahara raised his eyebrows. "Oooo ridiculous you say? And me not understanding? That itself is an amusing thought." He rubbed his chin, "But I'll have to agree to disagree with you."  
  
Ulquiorra glared. He obviously didn't understand anything, he thought.  
  
"Only having four days left for my own sake, why would I want to put any harm to the woman, it's absolutely ridiculous. I never once harmed her before in my previous state and I can honestly say I find no reason to do so now. Even more of a reason for me to prevent any harm to come on to her."  
  
Urahara listened as he continued.  
  
"Also if you did understand anything you would know of the timer implanted on me counting down the days until I die. You would know the reason I shrunk, you would know what I need to do in order to return to my original size, and you should know whats going to be happening in a few days to me and the other espada."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Urahara replied. A shadow was still casted over his face by his hat so Ulquiorra couldn't see his eyes or his reaction, whether or not he was shocked.  
  
"Well now, I wouldn't expect you of all people to have so much to say. You always seemed like one of those reserved types."  
  
"This is to important for me to care how I come off to you." Ulquiorra interjected.  
  
Urahara nodded. "You're right though, it appears I do not understand everything. So why don't tell you tell me all that you know."  
  
"Does this mean you're willing to help me?" Ulquiorra inquired.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho, we'll see. But at the moment I'm just curious."  
  
Ulquiorra frowned.  
  
Urahara tipped his hat up slightly and began with his questions.  
  
"So do tell me, why exactly did you shrunk? Do you know?"  
  
Ulquiorra sighed. Yes he did know and he supposed there was nothing left to lose by telling him.  
  
"When an arrancar is seconds away from their death and is met with the feelings of love, a timer is implanted on them and they shrink to this."  
  
Urahara's eyes widened, "Wow hold up there, did you just say love?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about that with you."  
  
A smirk painted itself across Urahara's face, "Alright then, go on. What is this timer?"  
  
Ulquiorra showed him the timer on his arm underneath his fur. He explained what it meant and that the only way to stop his death from happening was for mutual feelings of love to take place. He explained how he wasn't up for that challenge in fear or rejection from the person in which these feelings were born for and also not desiring to force her into a situation where if she doesn't love him back then he dies. He explained how he wanted to find another way.  
  
A few seconds passed and Urahara didn't say anything. The expression on his face was so contured that even Ulquiorra found it impossible to read.  
  
The things Ulquiorra had just said was sinking in. Trust me, Urahara had heard of even more insane scenarios before, so he didn't doubt the murcielago. But he thouht about it and a gut feeling told him that this bat meant no harm to Orihime Inoue.  
  
Well, he'd have to take a look see himself.  
  
Urahara nodded, "Ahh well...it seems there is only one way."  
  
Ulquiorra stared blankly.  
  
"And you already know it!" He announced joyfully.  
  
A deep frown set in on Ulquiorra's face. This man did not understand his situaion at all. Even after a thorough explanation on how the "only way" of breaking this spell will not work well with his current feelings, or should I say hers.  
  
As the murcielago stood dumbfounded within Urahara's hand, a smirk creeped up his face. He could sense them coming, and how marvelous this situation could be.  
  
He turned his attention back to Ulquiorra to see if he sensed them coming to.  
  
'I guess not?' Urahara thought to himself.  
  
At that he started towards the main room in his shop. The sudden movement made Ulquiorra lose balance and nearly fall, but he regained it just as quick.  
  
Once they were a few feet away from the front door, Urahara started off again.  
  
"So it looks like if that's all I need, you better be off then."  
  
Ulquiorra turned with a perplexed look to the blonde headed man. He hadn't helped him with a single thing and all but wasted his time.  
  
"It's nice to acknowledge the fact that I have confidence in finding someone to aid me in the future." He paused, "If I ever get one." He added with a slight tone of annoyance.  
  
"Now now I don't understand why you're so upset." Urahara started, "If she never does return these feelings, why would you still want to be here anyways? A broken heart isn't all that fun you know."  
  
Ulquiorra let the words sink in. He found those words odd...feelings...heart. Despite after everything it was still hard to accept the fact he had these things now. And it felt a bit odd to have Urahara talk so freely about it especially when it pertained to him.  
  
But really though, he thought. What is a broken heart?  
  
He was still facing Urahara when he heard footsteps enter the room, and stop a few feet away from them.  
  
"Ulquiorra...is that you?"  
  
He heard the familiar voice chime behind him, and instantly turned around to meet her eyes.  
  
She was accompanied with a shorter female with raven black hair. Ulquiorra condluded her to be Rukia Kuchiki. His eyes fell over her and he was met with the most shoked expression he had ever seen.  
  
Ulquiorra turned back to Orihime, as she took a step closer.  
  
"Ulquiorra?" Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Before he could answer though, Urahara sling shotted himself into the conversation.  
  
"It seems Ulqui here needed some advice from me." He pointed at the murcielago in his hands while explaining.  
  
"Seems he got everything he needed to know out of me." And at that, he threw Ulquiorra towards Orihime. "Here."  
  
He tumbled in the air. One moment his eyse were still locked on the woman and the next he was tossled in the air, he felt his stomach churn, and the next...  
  
"Oi!"  
  
...he landed in a heap in her hands.  
  
Ulquiorra was on his back and his hair was covering his entire face.  
  
"Are you alright?" She called out to him.  
  
He then felt her soft delicate finger carefully brush aside his hair, and he was able to see her face again.  
  
"I'm fine." He groaned out.  
  


* * *

  
  
From afar Urahara watched them interact, and a smirk creeped up his lips.  
  
"I can't be the only one here who thinks this is weird, right?" Rukia whispered to him, who had walked next to Urahara without him noticing. He was paying to much attention to what was going on before them.  
  
He turned to her and said, "Oh I think I've seen weirder things."  
  
Rukia frowned.  
  
Orihime was smiling at Ulquiorra but then suddenly turned to her shinigami friend.  
  
"Oi Rukia! Do you know where you're gonna be staying tonight?"  
  
She scratched her chin, "Ehh well I was thinking about asking-"  
  
Urahara wrapped his arm around her petite body and quickly covered her mouth, "Don't worry Inoue! As always the shinigami in town will be residing at my shop!"  
  
Ulquiorra and Orihime both gave Urahara a perplexed look.  
  
"Are you sure?" Orihime asked unsuringly.  
  
Urahara nodded repeatedly, still clutching the shinigami's mouth closed.  
  
At that, Orihime and Ulquiorra left.  
  
Urahara finally released her, and Rukia was choking for breath.  
  
"Are you mad? You almost killed me!" She blurted out at him, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Tsk Tsk, how can you ask Inoue such a thing? You wouldn't want to get in between them at such a vital time too!"  
  
Rukia only stared at him menacingly. "Are you daft? I was trying to sayI was thinking about asking Ichigo, but then you attacked me."  
  
She coughed a bit more.  
  
"And of course I wouldn't ask Orihime. She told me enough about that little bat for me to pick up something was going on."  
  
Urahara smirked upon hearing this, then chuckled darkly.  
  
_'Oh little bat I don't know what you're so worried about.'_


	14. The Truth?

For the most part, the day went pretty smoothly. Orihime managed to find a cheap kimono on the clearance rack that was almost perfect. I mean, it fit well with her bust perfectly, but because it was able to, the rest of it was way too big.  
  
She spent the rest of the evening making some slight adjustments to the seam so it would fit her figure better. She sat in her living on the floor and sewed while watching TV. Ulquiorra joined her and it felt really comfortable having him around.  
  
He inquired her as to why she was sewing it and she had to give a whole big explanation as to how sometimes it was difficult for her to find clothing that fit her body….as well as her chest area.  
  
Ulquiorra was sitting on the couch and watched her sew. He never really thought about that before, how difficult it must be to find clothes that fit for someone with her figure. Although, he wasn't used to things like that anyways, in Hueco Mundo all his clothes were tailored to his exact measurements.  
  
He began thinking about how it would be like if he turned back to normal and managed to live his life with Orihime. How it would be going to the store with her and actually trying on normal clothes. How it would be like to plan to go out somewhere and search through a closet full of outfits to wear alongside Orihime.  
  
He quickly stopped himself though before he let his thoughts get the best of him. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling…..there must be a way for him to stop himself from getting hopeful like this.  
  
During the battle with Ichigo as Ulquiorra began to fade away, he accepted his fate in those short few moments as he reached out to her. He accepted it, but he didn't want it. It wasn't the fact that he wouldn't exist anymore, but that he wouldn't be able to be around that woman anymore…..the one who he grew to care so deeply for. Those few moments he experienced having a heart just sent him in anguish as he began to "disappear". But Ulquiorra had to admit, it felt much more painful to anticipate his death DAYS before it were to happen, all the while finding himself growing more and more attached to Orihime.  
  
He wondered what his feelings would be like if he wasn't in this predicament of needing her to reciprocate these feelings for his mere survival. Would he be that desperate in terms of his feelings and divulging himself into them and what they mean?  
  
At first he thought the answer would be no, but the longer he thought about it, the more he changed his mind. It didn't matter whether or not he was this size or back to normal, the things she did would still tug at his heart the same way, and he would still feel this attraction to her that he couldn't explain.  
  
It was all so bizarre for Ulquiorra. He wanted to do things he never imagined doing so before, and couldn't explain why. It wasn't until he met this woman that everything he used to believe in begin to shatter, and he found himself losing control of himself. For example? Right now he would love nothing more than to pull her up on the couch with him and hold her close. He dreamt of what it would feel like to have her body pressed against his in a way that didn't involve her holding his entire being in the palm of her hand.  
  
Every passing day he felt himself growing more and more attached to her, that the more he thought about not being able to experience it anymore, the more it upset him. At this point he didn't even need her to return his feelings. He could go the rest of his life without knowing if she ever returned his feelings, so long as he was able to spend the rest of his life being near her, that's all he wanted.  
  
He spent his entire existence wanting nothing more than to not exist in order not to feel. But now things are completely different, and it's because of that girl. And the most unfortunate part was, none of it mattered because he would never be given this chance.  
  
Ulquiorra sadly closed his eyes and sighed deeply, trying to collect himself and his thoughts. He felt a deep pain in his chest and he didn't like it one bit. Was this what Urahara meant by a broken heart?  
  
He turned again to watch Orihime sew her outfit, and the mere sight of it tugged at his heart more. He knew that the festival would be the last chance he got to see her, and evidence of the festival was all around him, so it was difficult not to think about it.  
  
A part of him wanted to tell her how he felt, and let her know how much she effected his life as a hollow, he thought she at least had the right to know. On the other hand he didn't want to share anything. He was confident that Orihime's life would be better if he never existed, so it would be best if he died anyways and disappeared from her life without a trace once and for all.  
  
Ulquiorra wasn't keen on talking, as he wasn't very much the social type, but that one part of him really wished he could talk to her about it. He was drowning in his thoughts and he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Orihime.." he finally choked out.  
  
She quickly spun her head around and looked at him surprised, more so because he was actually...starting conversation with her? The mere thought of it got her heart racing.  
  
"Y-yes?" She replied, holding eye contact with him.  
  
"Why are you so kind to me?" He asked sincerely, although monotonously at the same time.  
  
That caught her off guard. She began to fumble for her words as she tried coming up with an answer and process exactly what it was the he had asked.  
  
"I...um...well you see….um….."  
  
That continued for a while and Ulquiorra got impatient. He sat up from the couch and walked toward her. Her eyes widened as he neared her.  
  
"I took you away from your friends. I told you you were going to die. I told you to laugh at your friends as they slowly died off one by one. I told you everything you believed in was a lie. I brought you to a place where you were beaten and stuffed in a bag, and had to watch your friends suffer by my hands. I told you to watch as I killed someone that was dear to you. I did all these things and we both know it, I did all this and you had the audacity to reach back out to me in my final moments.Why did you do that? Why did you take me in with you and how can you treat me with such kindness after everything I did to you? I can't understand you."  
  
He paused and took a breath.  
  
"I can't understand anything you do, and it drives me insane."  
  
Orihime's mouth dropped.  
  
She had NEVER heard Ulquiorra say that much in one sitting, let alone with him starting the conversation. He seemed….angry? No, it wasn't that. Maybe frustrated. But he had a very valid point, and something her friends pointed out to her as well.  
  
"I don't….really know how to answer." She murmured under breath.  
  
For some reason, this sparked something inside Ulquiorra that he couldn't explain, but he had to let out.  
  
"You continue to baffle me. At least give me one last thing as a token of your kindness, please tell me why you treat me the way you do."  
  
Orihime backed away from him. "Ulquiorra..." she started, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Answer me, woman. I deserve to at least know this much before I lose everything." His voice was beginning to break as he choked out those last words.  
  
This took Orihime by surprise. She could actually feel the emotion in his voice, a phenomenon which she rarely had a chance to see. She'd never seen him like this before and she felt tears stain her eyes for a reason she couldn't explain.  
  
"Ulquiorra.." Her voice began to crack, "Please tell me what's wrong...you're worrying me." She tried her best to wipe her eyes as she felt the first teardrops fall.  
  
"You are right on all of those things." She managed to choke out. She felt her emotions get the best of her. She covered her face with her arms as a means of hiding her tears from him.  
  
"You are right, you did all those things, but even so I can't hate you. I can't find it in my heart to hate you. I don't understand everything you went through but from my time in Hueco Mundo, I managed to see that you weren't all who you gave yourself to be. I could see that in the way you asked me all those questions, when you couldn't understand why I cared for the things I cared about, and I could see it in the end when you reached out to me. It felt like….to me atleast, you finally understood at least a small part of what I was telling you."  
  
She paused as she sniffled and wiped her face, she really couldn't control her tears.  
  
"I can't even begin to imagine what it must have felt like to feel nothing like the way you said you lived, to finally understanding what it's like to feel, and care. I thought I saw that in you when you reached out to me, and I wished I could have given you more."  
  
Again she wiped her eyes and looked at Ulquiorra.  
  
"I really don't think you're a bad guy Ulquiorra. I really don't think you are."  
  
Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he heard this.  
  
"And to be honest I really like being around you. All those things might have happened, yes, but I don't believe you were doing those things out of your own free will. When I'm with you now, I feel comfortable and happy with you, and I don't know how else to explain what I feel."  
  
She blinked and more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Now please tell me what's wrong? You're worrying me! What do you mean before you lose everything?"  
  
By this point, her heart was trembling and she couldn't control her tears. She began to sob uncontrollably as she barely managed to choke out, "Is something going to happen to you?"  
  
Ulquiorra felt an extreme pain in his face and chest as he saw the girl cry and babble before him. It took him a moment to realize what he let slip out…  
  
I deserve to at least know this much before I lose everything  
  
He felt his jaw tighten and for the first time in his life, he felt water swell up in his eyes. He didn't want to lose her.  
  
Ulquiorra began to flap his wings and hovered closer to Orihime's face. He watched as another tear slide past her cheek and he reached his hand out to touch her.  
  
He tried his best to hold back his own as a tremendous amount of guilt made it's way through his very being. He didn't mean to raise his voice at her. He was just desperate and needed to know.  
  
Orihime felt him touch her cheek but didn't open her eyes in fear of embarrassment. Instead she turned her head away, exposing more of her cheek to him, as she tried her best to cease her crying.  
  
Little did she know though that that wasn't just his hand she felt.  
  
Ulquiorra pressed his lips against her cheek. Flashes of images rushed through his head on wanting to pull her into him and kiss her lips…..but he knew he couldn't.  
  
He pulled away. "I'm sorry." He finally spoke, his voice now a bit more under control. "I didn't mean to raise my voice at you."  
  
At this point Orihime managed to open her eyes and look at him. The sincerity and smoothness in his voice sounded so peaceful, that she was expecting to see a full sized Ulquiorra sitting across from her, but of course that wasn't what she found,  
  
"Ulquiorra, please tell me, are you okay? Why did you go to talk to Urahara today? What do you mean before you lose everything? Is something going to happen to you?"  
  
Both their voices seemed to be more collected as they spoke. And truth be told, this was probably one of the deepest and realest conversations they've had since Ulquiorra first arrived.  
  
"I'm fine." He lied.  
  
Well….so much for realest.  
  
"I just went to Urahara today to inquire him about a possible way to return to my original size."  
  
Her eyes lit up upon hearing this!  
  
"Did he give you any information?" She chirped.  
  
Orihime's eagerness caused something warm to melt in Ulquiorra's chest. Seeing her worry about him and be engaged in his situation made him feel…...loved.  
  
"He said he's working on it." Ulquiorra lied again.  
  
He couldn't dare tell her the reality of his situation. He cared too much about her to burden her with the responsibility of forcing feelings onto herself for his sake.  
  
Ulquiorra didn't want to do that to her…  
  
...not after everything she's done for him, even if she doesn't know it.


	15. That Insufferable Woman

Later that evening after Ulquiorra and Orihime left Urahara’s shop, Rukia had a conversation with Kisuke Urahara about this very odd predicament. She had a hunch that the ex-captain was playing a role in this. After denying it she brought up how Urahara hid the hougyokou in her gigai many months before and that was just one of the many examples of Urahara’s tendency to have a hand in most situations.   
  
Kisuke laughed off the accusations. After providing Rukia with the items she was requesting for the ball, he sent the young shinigami on her way.  
  
Jinta and Ururu was running errands for the shop-keeper and Tessai had some business to take care of with one of their vendors across town, leaving Urahara alone for the first time he found in a while.  
  
He was half tempted to call Yoruichi but he was aware she was busy what with cleaning up the remnants of Aizen’s mess after-all. A lot was on the shop-keeper’s mind but he reminisced in this wake of peace that he never thought would be achievable.  
  
Hundreds of years was leading up to this battle and it was finally over. But this brought his thoughts back to the arrancar along with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow’s situation.  
  
When first developing the hougyokou he found it was extremely unstable in the creation disrupting the barrier between hollow and shinigami. He never had control in size, shape, or form. It was entirely unpredictable. Before Urahara abandoned this project due to the ethical complications behind it, he discovered that a great deal of stress applied would further disrupt their physical state, at times even causing them to shrink.  
  
So when Ulquiorra had came by that day with additional information that Aizen must have discovered about this phenomenon, he was intrigued.  
  
Aizen must have found a way to not only bring stability to their physical state, but was aware of this weakness they held. The stress of death was already much, but not enough to cause this phenomenon to occur. It wasn’t until an extra special something was added to the mix would it cause their physical forms to shift due to the instability of their being.  
  
True, he did not have a way to reverse Ulquiorra and Grimmjow’s current situation, but learning these few additional details left something in Urahara he couldn’t explain.  
  
He had seen the way this ex-espada spoke in regards to that Orihime girl as well as the way she had greeted him. It honestly surprised the shop-keeper and a part of him was generally curious on what could have happened between them in Hueco Mundo.  
  
Despite the short time they have known each other, and the short time they have lived together, it was just very interesting to Urahara. Which made him not regret pulling the strings to allow Ulquiorra to stay with the human.  
  
If Urahara was being honest with himself, he was also curious on the outcome, as well as hopeful.  
  
By now, the ex-captain was pouring himself a cup of tea. A lot was on his mind but he also wanted to enjoy the little bit of the free time he had to himself. He took his warm drink and made his way to the back entrance of his shop. Pulling the sliding door he took in the last of the sun’s rays as it set and the quiet chill in oncoming winter air.  
  
It was finally starting to get cold. Enough for Urahara to even see his breath against his tea. It must have been a cold-front as it was not like this earlier that day.  
  
But something pulled Urahara away from his thoughts. A door began to materialize itself before him and it harbored a bright light with it. This was something he was all too familiar with, he knew it was soul society.  
  
He watched as the doors pulled apart in anticipation of who was on the other side.   
  
“Well I was not expecting this.” He spoke aloud, as he realized his unexpected visitor was none other than Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Current 12th Squad captain, as well as his previous vice-president for the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.  
  
Mayuri stepped gracefully past the paper doors, his captain uniform flowing behind him. He approached Urahara Kisuke with that oh-so familiar smile gracing his lips.  
  
“Well it has been quite some time my old friend.” Kisuke greeted Kurotsuchi, still standing at the entrance of his shop.  
  
“Kisuke..” Kurotsuchi started, “I’m sure you’re surprised why I am here.”  
  
Urahara nodded. “I am. Usually when you needed something you would send Nemu. This is the first time I believe you’ve ever personally paid me a visit. Has the holiday season touched you to make you want to see your old captain?”  
  
“Hardly.” Mayuri replied curtly. “We saw each other a few days ago after Aizen’s defeat and I expect I will see you again in 4 days at Soul Society.”  
  
“Yes I will be there.” Urahara responded. He gestured the scientist into his home. “It is cold, please come in.”  
  
Mayuri followed behind Urahara as he lead him into his raggedy old shop. He meticulously analyzed the items on the shelf that appeared to not have been touched for months, as they were covered in dust.  
  
As Urahara turned around, Mayuri used a single finger to slide against the top of a table. The scientist analyzed the heavy amount of dust he had picked up.  
  
“So how may I be of service?” The shop-keeper asked as Mayuri dusted his fingers off, who paid no mind to hide his disgust from the filth.   
  
“I came personally instead of sending Nemu because the information I am seeking is confidential, as I am sure Soul Society is unaware of your hands playing a part in those arrancar’s current situation.”  
  
The easygoing smile on Urahara’s face seemed to melt away almost instantly. He was now leaning against the counter-top with the cash register as Mayuri stood a few feet away from him.  
  
“I am actually not involved in this.” Kisuke responded simply.  
  
Mayuri cocked an eyebrow. “Really? This actually has you written all over it. And weren’t you the one who designated whom the arrancar would be residing with?” He countered.  
  
Urahara sighed.   
  
“I will admit I am curious on the outcome of this but that is the most of my involvement. So yes, I did make sure I could keep them where I could see them for the most part and Yoruichi ensured they would not be destroyed by soul society. That is the extent of it I can assure you.”   
  
Kisuke blinked as he considered the situation. “Wait a second.” He started once more before Mayuri could respond.   
  
“How exactly did you come across this information on the arrancar’s status?”  
  
Mayuri began to intertwine his fingers as he excitedly spoke. “During my time in Hueco Mundo I crossed paths with that human girl and quincy. They had with them that miniature bat arrancar. As far as the 6th espada goes, it’s really not that hard for me to find out news Soul Society receives.”  
  
He pointed his finger with his longest finger nail, that was just as long as his very own finger towards the blonde shop-keeper. “You should know that better than anyone Kisuke, and I find it very hard to believe that’s all you’re involved in. After gaining access to that 8th espada’s laboratory and all the studies that have been collected in Las Noches, I found some very interesting information.”  
  
The scientist waited from a response from Urahara. When he did not provide one, Mayuri continued.  
  
“I have come to learn that the reason this odd phenomenon occurs is by the result of some form of awakening of an emotion that coincides with what these arrancar’s are related to. Some type of information or experience they must have undergone that shakes their very being to their core on whatever it is they believed was crucial to their existence. And the interesting part is it must happen at the very moment they are about to die. Through this experience their physical beings contract.”  
  
“Aizen played more of a hand in the actual creation of the arrancar so all that information you gathered could have come straight from him. That doesn’t mean I know anything else.” Urahara interjected.  
  
The shop-keeper was recognizing that tone in Mayuri’s voice as he spoke. That cheeky grin, with the light in his eyes as he explained the information he had come across. It was leaving an unsettling feeling in Urahara’s stomach. After working with Mayuri 100 years ago at the research center, he was painfully aware of the obsessive-ness his assistant at the time would undergo everytime something caught his fancy. He was still painfully aware of the experience with the quincies.  
  
“Yes I considered that, but really Urahara, the concept of adding a timer to the creatures seemed so much of a cruel joke you would pull.”   
  
Mayuri gave off a laugh that shook Kisuke to his core, as if Mayuri himself relished in this cruel fact. Something like this timer sounded more like what Aizen himself would pull off, or even that 8th espada.  
  
“There is no reason to share anymore of this situation with you.” Urahara finally spoke. His tea was getting cold.  
  
Mayuri took a step closer to the shop-keeper. “So you do know more than what you’re letting on.”  
  
Urahara looked down slightly, allowing his striped hat to shield his eyes.   
  
“The information is unimportant.” He replied simply,  
  
Something in the scientist snapped upon hearing this. How could the man he once worked under ever say something like this.  
  
“The information IS important!” Mayuri’s voice was now rising. “And the fact that you would think otherwise just shows how inferior you really are to me and why you were once deemed a traitor to soul society. We could use this information to see how curses, diseases, and illnesses construed in our DNA work and how to fix them. This situation with these arrancars are a dream come true. They are a perfect leadway into methods we can use to reverse them. What if we altered their memories of whatever it was that they experienced? Would playing with their mind be the answer to how to solve problems like these?”  
  
The passion and anger in Mayuri’s voice was now overbearing and Urahara internally sighed as he recognized the obsessive gleam in his eye as the scientist spoke.  
  
“I do not see how information involving the arrancar’s memories would be of any use to you, Mayuri.”  
  
Mayuri was now directly in front of Urahara. The anger in his voice was easily shown.   
  
“That is what is wrong with you, Kisuke. All information is important. I have dedicated my whole life to information that would benefit Soul Society. If someone has an issue with the ethics behind how I gain such information, then they are just in my way, and as such a traitor.”  
  
Urahara just stared at the scientist.  
  
After Mayuri caught his breath and managed to lower his voice he continued.   
  
“The memories are the most important thing. If there was a way to manipulate memories, and as a result, manipulate an arrancar’s physical state, the possibilities are endless. This would open the door on a whole new level of research. Anything that interests me is subjected to my experiments.”  
  
Urahara was getting annoyed at this point. “I have no other information for you unfortunately. So what else do you want?”   
  
“All I hoped to seek by coming all the way out to your putrid shop, was if you had any past knowledge on how the hougyokou was configured in a way in allowing this shift in form to occur by the presence of a foreign emotion.”  
  
Urahara humored this. “Maybe there isn’t a grand scheme or reason behind it. Maybe the universe just has a way it allows things like this to play out.”  
  
If Urahara Kisuke had learned anything, it was that you didn’t always have to understand how everything worked in this strange world. Sometimes things just happen and it’s best to leave it that way. Which was why he had no intention of looking for any other way to return the arrancar back to normal, but he also knew there was no point.  
  
“Then it looks like I not only wasted my time, but you also lost your touch Kisuke.” He gave an exaggerated sigh. “Oh how you have become such a disappointment Kisuke. To think the once Captain of the 12th squad and President of the Research Center would utter such nonsense.”  
  
The current captain turned on his heel towards the door. He was done here and wasn’t going to waste anymore of his precious time.  
  
“What exactly do you plan on doing with those arrancar, Mayuri? They’re living their own lives now and are causing no harm. You should just leave them be.” Urahara called out to him.  
  
Mayuri paused and glanced behind him to the disappointment that was speaking.   
  
With that famous smile he shot to the shop-keeper, he said, “That is none of your business, not to the likes of someone who cares what happens to those hollows that served Aizen.”  
  
Mayuri Kurotsuchi left through the sliding doors that lead to Soul Society shortly afterwards, leaving a lot on Urahara Kisuke’s mind.   
  
The sense of peace he had was as cold and forgotten as his cup of tea on the table.  
  


* * *

  
  
Rukia had collected everything she needed from the world of the living. It was evening now and the first winds of winter were making their way through Karukura.   
  
She suddenly regretted her attire as she was dressed in shorts and a black tank. Earlier that day when she went shopping and met up with Orihime, the weather was perfect. But now she was absolutely freezing.  
  
The shinigami had one last stop she planned on visiting before returning to Soul Society. She had to see this Grimmjow and Ichigo herself.  
  
After the initial phone call from Ichigo earlier that week, Rukia thought it was some thoughtless prank. But after seeing Ulquiorra today, she realized that the nonsense Ichigo has been spewing wasn’t nonsense afterall.  
  
The Kurosaki family greeted Rukia Kuchiki with nothing but joy. Isshin had told her that Ichigo was in his bedroom and his little sister’s offered the shinigami a cup of coco.  
  
She politely accepted and went up the stairs with the cup in her hands. As she neared the familiar bedroom though, it shot open and Ichigo emerged. He had sensed her coming.  
  
“Rukia!” Ichigo greeted, he was dressed in a brown turtleneck and jeans.   
  
She smiled and made her way towards him. Although she had seen him a couple of days ago when they finally defeated Aizen, it was nice that their next greeting wasn’t months in between like it had been on previous occasions.   
  
Upon entering the substitute soulreaper’s bedroom, her lavender eyes immediately made contact with the suspect of drama she had heard all about.   
  
Grimmjow was relaxed comfortably on Ichigo’s bed. Underneath the arrancar was a helpless Kon. As soon as Rukia entered the room, the stuffed bear managed to free himself from the weight of Grimmjow and flung himself towards the shinigami.  
  
“Rukiaaaaa you came to save me!”   
  
Ichigo grabbed Kon mid-air and threw him back on the bed.   
  
“Can you ever keep your hands to yourself?!” The orange head vexed out as he made his way to his desk.  
  
Rukia chuckled at the familiar scene. But Grimmjow on the other hand paid her no mind.  
  
“So,” Rukia started. “I guess you weren’t joking.”  
  
Ichigo shot her a bit of a sarcastic expression as he met her eyes and turned them to Grimmjow, who still hadn’t said anything.  
  
“Yeeeeeep.”  
  
Rukia made her way towards Grimmjow who still hadn’t acknowledged her presence. As soon as Kon made contact with the bed, the arrancar wrestled him back into their previous position.   
  
Finally he turned to look at the girl who had entered the room and instantly recognized her as the one whom he stabbed with his bare hands on his killing spree when he first came to Karukura.   
  
“Whats up.” He finally said. No shame in his voice despite their past encounter.  
  
Rukia knew it was Grimmjow even though his appearance was different. He had long hair and he wasn’t wearing the familiar arrancar uniform she had seen him in previously. She suspected this was his release form.  
  
Now, Grimmjow wasn’t a bunny, but she couldn’t help but find this form of him absolutely adorable. Almost as if she had long forgotten the pain he inflicted on her in the past, she spat out with wide eyes, “You’re about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”  
  
Rukia thrusted her cup of coco into Ichigo’s hands and lunged towards Grimmjow. As she brought him close to her face she was getting teary eyed, her other hand was pressed against her cheek. No wonder Orihime wasn’t afraid of Ulquiorra. These guys were absolutely adorable.   
  
“Ichigo!!! He’s so CUTE.” Rukia cried out as she shoved Grimmjow in his face. “Just look at him!”  
  
Ichigo found Rukia’s reaction amusing, but he wasn’t surprised. She loved cute things and Grimmjow could match that description in his current state. Grimmjow on the other hand looked like he was about to blow up.  
  
“Oh you have to be kidding me!” Kon cried out. “He’s not CUTE! He’s a disrespectful little twerp!”   
  
Rukia paid him no mind though as she used her free hand that didn’t hold Grimmjow’s body in her grasp to pet his blue hair.  
  
Grimmjow was having enough of this. He was about to voice his discomfort until Rukia began petting him. As hard as it was to admit, it was actually quite enjoyable.   
  
Eventually the shinigami sat on the edge of the bed and released Grimmjow, but he found himself perfectly comfortable in her hands still. So while the two friends caught up, he sat in Rukia’s hand as she continued to pet him.  
  
“I still can’t believe this.” Rukia laughed out.   
  
Ichigo sighed, “Ahh you’re telling me. I told you what happened but you thought I was making it up. There’s no way I can make this up!”  
  
“I know I know!” Rukia replied. “I didn’t believe you until I met up with Orihime today.”  
  
“Oh. you saw Inoue?” Ichigo asked. “How was she? Did you get to see---”  
  
“Ulquiorra? Yep.” She interrupted. Rukia recalled her interaction with Orihime that day as well as how she spoke about the espada whom she was living with.  
  
“Don’t you think it’s funny, how she seems to care about him?” She questioned, meeting eyes with Ichigo.  
  
He rolled his eyes in response. “I will never understand how she can stand the sight of him after everything.”  
  
“Well how do you stand the sight of me?” Grimmjow questioned, inserting himself into the conversation, pulling both Ichigo and Rukia’s glances to him.  
  
“I think you’re a bit of a hypocrite.” Grimmjow shot towards Ichigo.  
  
Rukia stopped petting the arrancar in her hands as he lifted himself up and walked across the bed, closer to the carrot top.  
  
“I can be the president of the anti-ulquiorra fan club” Grimmjow answered honestly as he climbed onto Ichigo’s desk. “That guy always fucking pissed me off, but there’s a reason that woman treats Ulquiorra the way she does.”  
  
Ichigo cocked an eyebrow curiously to Grimmjow’s words. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Well,” Grimmjow started, “He was very protective of her in Las Noches. The whole reason he got upset with me when I brought her to heal you so we could fight was because I entered her room without his knowledge. Granted I did save her from those 2 arrancars, but he is just way obsessive over her and changed ever since she came to Las Noches.”  
  
Rukia was listening to this very curiously. She hadn’t heard much on Orihime’s stay in Las Noches. This was her first insight on it.  
  
“Okay well isn’t that a bad thing? I know he was the one to bring her to Hueco Mundo to begin with.” Ichigo shot back.  
  
Grimmjow bellowed a laugh that filled the room. “I don’t know if it’s a bad thing, but he was protective of her and kept her safe when he could. Plus the way that girl treated Ulquiorra during her stay there can be just as questionable. He would fall asleep in her room at times and she treated him as nicely as she did any of you guys.”  
  
“W-what?!” Ichigo yelled out. “He SLEPT in her room?”  
  
Grimmjow chuckled as he responded. “Yep. They were quite adorable. No matter how much he pissed me off I had to atleast admit that.”  
  
Ichigo considered this. He hadn’t really heard Orihime’s side of things that happened in Hueco Mundo. After his fight with Ulquiorra, which was gruesome and quite horrifying, he did have to wonder why Orihime looked incredibly upset when Ulquiorra faded away. He would have to ask her about that when he saw her again.  
  
After sharing a few more words with Ichigo and Grimmjow, Rukia set off back to Soul Society. It was getting late and she still had to drop off the things she came to collect. Ichigo offered her a jacket but she declined, saying as soon as she got rid of the gigai she’d be fine.  
  
Once Rukia was gone, Ichigo and Grimmjow were alone in the room once more.  
  
“So you never answered my question.” Grimmjow brought up casually.  
  
At this point Ichigo had settled himself on his bed and was going through his phone. He pulled it away and looked in the direction of the arrancar who was seated against a pillow on the opposite side.  
  
“What question?”   
  
“How you can stand the sight of me.” Grimmjow responded curtly, his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Ichigo mouth went agape as he considered his words. “What do you mean?” He adjusted himself slightly in an attempt to sit up.  
  
“Well considering how much shit I happened to put you through…” Grimmjow trailed off.  
  
“Grimmjow first of all you’re not a horrible guy alright.” Ichigo interjected. “Granted you did have some problems and an obsession with violence but I think you mellowed down. I’m not sure how but you are slightly different from before.”  
  
“Mellowed down?!” Kon yelled from the opposite side of the room. “He is nothing but a violent mess!”  
  
Ichigo threw a pillow in the bear’s direction and continued. “Actually, I’m surprised I never asked you, but how exactly did you shrink to begin with? The last I saw you in Hueco Mundo was after Nnoitra knocked you down.”  
  
Grimmjow remembered this. In fact he remembered exactly what had happened. Ichigo had questioned him how could he ever be king if he knocked everyone down. Even though in the moment, Grimmjow’s response might have said otherwise, the human’s words had touched him.   
  
In fact, as soon as Nnoitra attacked him and Grimmjow laid bleeding to death, Ichigo’s words were the only thing he could think of. He felt his life fading away and by miracle he had woken up in this miniature state.  
  
Grimmjow explained this to Ichigo, but failed to mention the information he learned from the Las Noches library about the actual cause of his current state. Ichigo was the cause of this and he was the reason Grimmjow had a second chance. His words had touched the arrancar and made him reconsider his destructive will to be at the top. Living with him had further encouraged this as he realized there was more to life than being the King.  
  
But what more could Grimmjow do with his life when his time was running out?  
  
As if Ichigo could read his mind, he asked, “So if you ever manage to get back to normal, what do you think you’d do?”  
  
“Dunno.” The arrancar replied simply, his tail wagged back and forth.  
  
“Would you consider going back to Hueco Mundo?” Ichigo tried.  
  
Grimmjow frowned in response, his ears went flat as if further portraying his disappointment. “There’s nothing I’d do back there.”  
  
“Would you stay here?” Ichigo countered.  
  
The arrancar shrugged. “Maybe. But as soon as I get back to normal you owe me a fight.”  
  
Ichigo gawked in response to this. “Uh, what about not being the king anymore and violence?”  
  
“Wow wow.” Grimmjow said, “They’re no longer the essence of my being sure, but they’re still apart of me. Besides, you promised you’d fight me anytime and I plan to hold you up on that offer.”  
  
Ichigo chuckled in response. “Well if you ever get back to normal, we’ll see.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The very busy day finally ended. It was now 3 days until the ball. 3 days until their time was up.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The auburn haired girl slowly opened her eyes. It was now morning and she blinked as she took in her surroundings. The sun’s rays were pouring through the window. Despite the sunlight and the comforter covering her body, it was still unbearably cold around her.   
  
The young girl glanced to her right as she rubbed the rest of the sleep out of her eyes. A smile graced her lips as she saw Ulquiorra asleep as well. He was turned away from her and his tiny head rested on the pillow next to her. The comforter even covered part of his body as well.  
  
He looked so peaceful and quite adorable.  
  
Stealthily, Orihime brought her finger to the espada’s head and pet him a single time before pulling away immediately. She felt like she was doing something he wouldn’t like so when he didn’t respond the first time, she figured he really was asleep and did it again.  
  
She got away with it a couple more times. But by the 12th pet, she was met with a “What are you doing woman?”  
  
Orihime made a surprised noise as she quickly retracted her hand from Ulquiorra. She brought her hand to her startled face and covered her mouth. Ulquiorra turned his head slowly and glared at her.  
  
“Sorry.” Orihime whispered. “Your hair just looked so soft.”  
  
Ulquiorra found the woman’s desire to touch him with that as a reason odd, but something about it made him feel warm on the inside.  
  
“Did you sleep well?” She asked curiously.  
  
The eyebags must not have been evident on Ulquiorra’s face because in actuality he was exhausted. After his encounter with Urahara the previous day, the confrontation with Orihime where he managed to make her cry, and his thoughts that were eating away at him, Ulquiorra found it near impossible to fall asleep. When she had began petting him he was already awake as well. It felt soothing though so he didn’t say anything at first.  
  
“I did not.” He answered simply as he turned his head slightly in order to face the ceiling.   
  
Ulquiorra’s entire way of life was ensuring control at all times. He had control of his emotions, of his situations, of practically anything he came in contact with. But ever since he met Orihime all of that changed. Despite what he might have thought in the beginning, he had no control over her. He was aware when he demanded her to pledge her allegiance to Aizen, that she did not mean a single word. He knew he couldn’t control her thoughts when he tried to convince her that her friends were fools. She smacked that thought right out of him. And no matter how much he tried to show her what he believed was the truth in regards to the human’s belief in the heart, he was torn down time and time again. She infuriated him as much as he was obsessed with her.  
  
Why look at him now. He had fallen in love with that very person. And he was now in a situation where he found himself not being in control of her feelings for him as well as his future. It was all out of his hands. And this drove Ulquiorra insane. How could he sleep with those thoughts running through his mind?  
  
That woman really was infuriating. All of this led back to her. To this point he did not understand her, but that’s what made Ulquiorra become more drawn to her with each passing day.  
  
“How come?” She tried to pry out of him.  
  
Ulquiorra was still glaring at the ceiling, avoiding what he knew was her curious gaze. He almost wanted to tell her the cause of all of this.  
  
 **You.**  
  
But he wasn’t delusional enough to really convince himself that. No, she wasn’t even aware of what she was doing to him.  
  
“I am having trouble coping with this situation.” He answered as honestly as he could. He hated admitting his weakness but it was eating away at him.  
  
“I do not know what will happen to me after the Winter Ball in Soul Society and if I will ever return to my previous form.”  
  
Orihime recalled Ulquiorra’s odd behavior yesterday. Ever since he came back from Urahara’s he had been acting a bit differently. Almost as if he was hopeless. She wasn’t used to seeing the Ulquiorra she had come to know, act this way.  
  
“Well,” She started, pressing her finger to her chin, “I believe you’ll probably come back home with me?” Was there a reason he wouldn’t?  
  
Ulquiorra internally rolled his eyes at her words.  
  
“Would you be okay with being small forever?” She asked.  
  
In all honesty Ulquiorra would not. How could he when he couldn’t hold that infuriating woman by his side in this form. How could he take care of her, protect her, touch her, kiss her? It was impossible. But it was besides the point as that scenario itself was impossible.  
  
Ulquiorra would not stay this size forever. For he knew in three days time he would most surely disappear.  
  
“I doubt that would happen so I wouldn’t waste my time thinking about it.” Was his response.  
  
Orihime nodded. That was hopeful, right? If he didn’t think he would stay small forever, then a part of him was still hopeful, and that itself left Orihime feeling a little bit hopeful too.   
  
“So what do you think might happen if you ever did return back to normal?” She was genuinely curious on what he had to say.   
  
Would he stay with her? Like this?  
  
At that, Ulquiorra did turn back to face the woman. “Would you treat me differently if I did?”  
  
Orihime blinked in response to this. She wasn’t expecting that. “Of course not! I’d still treat you like my friend.”  
  
Ulquiorra could feel his anger seething. This woman was insufferable. He sat up, as to no longer be resting against the pillow and continued to glare at her.  
  
“I think you will.”   
  
“No.” She was quick to respond.  
  
“Really?” He countered. “Would you allow me to live with you? Sleep with you? The way I have been now? Or do you think this is okay because of my size?”  
  
Orihime was frozen.  Ulquiorra could see the realization washing over her beautiful face.  
  
“Would you allow your friends to do such things? Is that also how you would treat them?”  
  
“Of course not!” She managed to blurt out. “Except maybe Tatsuki because whenever we have sleepovers we share the same bed.”  
  
Ulquiorra saw an opening. “What about your friend Ichigo? Or that quincy, Ishida? Are they not your friends?” He crossed his arms, waiting for her answer.  
  
Orihime considered this and realized Ulquiorra had a point. Would they actually sleep in the same bed as they had been? Maybe she was acting naively because of how small he was. She tried to imagine if it would be weird if he was his normal height. As soon as the thought of an Ulquiorra half awake with bed hair waking up next to her crossed her mind, her face fell to a deep shade of red.  
  
She determined it would be different. But why? It was still the same person.  
  
Orihime raised her eyebrows and poked Ulquiorra lightly in the stomach. Using her natural born ability to deflect Ulquiorra’s questions the way he wanted them answered, she said, “You’ve been really talkative ever since you came back from Urahara’s. Are you sure nothing else happened?”  
  
Ulquiorra blinked slowly in annoyance to her accusation. She never did anything he wanted her to do.  
  
“I suppose finding out from Urahara himself there is no progress on my situation is just making me restless.”  
  
The blaring sound of the phone ringing startled both of them.  
  
Orihime jumped out of her bed and dashed towards her dresser where her cell-phone was. She was dressed in pink sleeping gown and white socks.  
  
“Oh it’s Urahara.” She said as she picked up the phone and recognized the contact. She turned to Ulquiorra with a hopeful smile. “Maybe he has some news?”  
  
Ulquiorra had no response to this as he knew that wasn’t the case.  
  
“Hello!” Orihime greeted the familiar shop-keeper.  
  
“Orihime! How are you?” Urahara exclaimed over the other line.  
  
“I’m okay! What about you? Do you have any news on Ulquiorra?” She asked  
  
“No unfortunately I do not. As soon as I do I will let you know though. But the reason I am calling is I wanted to invite you and Ulquiorra to my shop tomorrow as a quick get-together before the ball. I’m inviting everyone in Karukua who played a role in ending the war when it wasn’t your responsibility first of all. I just wanted to give my own personal thank you to all of you.”  
  
“Oh of course! What time will everyone be coming?”  
  
“Around 5pm, do you think you can make it?” He asked.  
  
“Yes, that shouldn’t be a problem!” Orihime responded eagerly.  
  
Thank you Orihime I’ll see you tomorrow! Goodbyeee!”  
  
“Goodbye Kisuke!”  
  
She ended the call and her hand fell to her side as she met eyes with Ulquiorra. By the look she gave him he could tell Urahara told her what he already suspected, he didn’t find anything.  
  
“So no good news,” Orihime started, she held up both her hands with her index fingers sticking out, “But we were invited to Urahara’s place tomorrow. He wants all of us to come so he can say thank you after everything.”  
  
“All of us?” Ulquiorra questioned.  
  
By now he was standing at the edge of the bed and used his wings to lift off and hover, following after Orihime as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
She turned slightly to answer him as she continued walking, “Yep! You, me, and all my friends.”  
  
Orihime had opened a cabinet and pulled out a packet of microwavable oatmeal as Ulquiorra landed on the edge of the kitchen counter.  
  
“I doubt your friends would be too comfortable with me there.”   
  
In truth Ulquiorra did not care about the comfort of her friends. He was more-so concerned with causing her any discomfort. But apart of him also wanted to see what she had to say.  
  
“No it should be fine.” Orihime tried to convince him.  
  
She poured the contents of the package into a bowl. As she brought the bowl towards the sink to fill with tap water she said, “Besides Urahara invited both of us.”  
  
Grabbing a spoon she mixed the contents before placing it in the microwave. She rested herself against the counter and looked towards him as she crossed her arms.  
  
“And I want you to go with me!”  
  
There it was. That burning desire inside Ulquiorra swelled up as he heard her speak those words. They really didn’t harbor much. But anything that woman had to say that spoke of her wanting something from Ulquiorra, let-alone his company, filled the miniature arrancar with this foreign feeling of hope he prayed would never leave.  
  
Orihime washed some blueberries and placed them in a container. She grabbed both her berries and oatmeal and walked towards the table. Ulquiorra followed suit.  
  
Their morning routine usually consisted of this. Ulquiorra had found a liking to fruit so she had started washing some for him every morning. She even stole some of it to use in her own oatmeal. It was probably one of the most normal meals he had ever seen her eat. But then again it couldn’t be too normal when she poured in hot sauce, claiming it adds an extra kick she needs in the morning.  
  
She was now sitting at the table and began mixing in a handful of blueberries into her bowl. Ulquiorra sat on the table a couple of inches away from her, with some of the berries by his side.  
  
As she took her first bite, a thought popped into her mind. “You know…” She started, as she tried to finish chewing. “I wonder how things would be like if both you and Grimmjow were back to normal if we ever all hung out, my friends included.”  
  
She pondered over this. Everyone’s relationship in Hueco Mundo was quite stressful. But since then things started to feel a lot more light. She even compared Grimmjow and Ichigo’s friendship to how it was like with Renji. At first they hated each other but now they were great friends and whenever they did butt heads it was fairly comical.  
  
“As amusing as that seems I find that scenario unlikely.” He was sitting with his leg’s crossed and his wings were draped over him. He was still very tired.   
  
“Why not?” Orihime asked curiously as she took another spoonful. “Would you not want to be friend’s with everyone?”  
  
She could understand the reason why if that was the case, but she was hopeful.  
  
“I doubt they would want to be my friend after everything. But that’s not what I mean. I still doubt myself and Grimmjow ever returning to normal.” Ulquiorra paused and sighed. “This form is quite demeaning.”  
  
A frown made it’s way to Orihime’s lips. Ulquiorra was getting more upset over his situation as time progressed. Despite how cute she thought he looked, what with being tiny and all, she wished she could help him so he didn’t have to feel this way anymore. And if she was being honest with herself she really wouldn’t mind a normal-sized Ulquiorra back in her life.  
  
“I know you’re doubtful but please don’t lose hope! I’m sure we can find a way.”  
  
Her encouragement was contagious and for a moment Ulquiorra wished he could tell her the way. Not to save his own skin, but to find out how she really felt about him. Just so he could hear it with his own ears.  
  
“Besides, Urahara always has a plan when it comes to any problem we have. He’s helped Ichigo tons of times.” She voiced merrily.  
  
“I see.”  
  
“On second thought….” Orihime veered off, as she pressed a finger to her cheek and looked to the ceiling, trying to figure out how to word her question. “Why did it only happen to you and Grimmjow? There were other arrancar too but this only happened to you guys.”   
  
Her eyes met Ulquiorra’s as she waited for him to answer. He was honestly surprised she waited this long to ask.   
  
“From my understanding, this occurs in an arrancar’s final moments. If they experience some type of new emotion during that time, our physical beings are modified to this size.”  
  
Orihime nodded as she considered this. She recalled the last few moments with Ulquiorra that day, before he faded away. He looked very sad as he had reached out to her and his eyes harbored an emotion she had never seen reflected in them before.  
  
“Emotion….so you finally understood what a heart was?”  
  
“I suppose.”  
  
She couldn’t help but smile at those words. His previous conversations with her about this topic were so intense and it just made the girl feel sorry for this creature that he could not understand human bonds.   
  
“So...what emotion did you learn?” Orihime was genuinely curious.  
  
Holding a blueberry in his hands, which was much like the size of a basketball in comparison, Ulquiorra considered how to answer this. He didn’t dare share the extent of his feelings for the woman.  
  
“I believe I came to understand what you meant by the bond you shared with your friends.”  
  
“How so?” She wanted more of an answer and Ulquiorra could see the eagerness in her eyes.  
  
“After my time spent with you, and also knowing my time was running out, I became aware that I wished not to part from you just yet.”  
  
Orihime bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to hold herself back from crying. Hearing the arrancar speak of her in such a way after everything they experienced together in Hueco Mundo left her feeling very light. The lifeless hollow had come to form an attachment to her after all. And the evidence was right there in front of her.  
  
“So because of that, it’s what caused you to shrink?” She finally managed to ask.  
  
Ulquiorra nodded. “I guess you can say that.”   
  
Just then he noticed her eyes seemed to glisten as if she was about to cry. Had he really made her sad enough to let tears out again? He was about to ask what was wrong, but she began to speak.  
  
“I know you’re really upset about your current size Ulquiorra, but I am happy about it.”  
  
Ulquiorra couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in response to this.  
  
“You were going to die. I thought you died, you faded away right in front of me. I cannot begin to describe the sadness I felt when I thought you were gone, I couldn’t explain it. But knowing you had a second chance because of the bond I know we formed together makes me so happy, no matter what size you are I’m just grateful you’re here and had a chance to experience everything I tried to share with you in Las Noches.”  
  
Ulquiorra sighed and stared adoringly at the woman before him. He was still very bothered by his circumstances, but hearing her put their whole situation in such a light made him appreciate their limited time together, more. And hearing that she felt the same left him feeling light-headed.  
  
In that moment Ulquiorra thanked the universe for allowing him a second chance and internally pleading that his time with this woman would never end. This woman that did things he could never expect and who always surprised him with the words she had to say. She had this ability and power over him since the first day he met her.   
  
No matter what happens to him, he didn’t regret any of it.


	16. A Tender Kiss

It was a warm afternoon as the sun’s rays engulfed the city. A sound of ringing erupted through the whole building as the students of Karukura high school slowly began to emerge from the classrooms.   
  
Orihime found herself waiting at the entrance of the school gate as many students passed her. She held her bag with both hands in front of her as she leaned against the fence. She waved merrily to a few familiar faces as her friends departed.  
  
She found herself lost in her thoughts as she reminisced all that occured the following months between herself and her friends after the war. A smile graced her lips as she took in the warm sun that fell down on her. A breeze of wind travelled through the courtyard, causing some of the leaves to rustle, as the remaining students exited the building.   
  
“Are you ready?”   
  
The voice caused the auburn haired girl to be pulled from her thoughts. She blinked and turned in the direction of it and she met eyes with intense luscious green. The remnants of the wind had caused his inky black hair to sway gracefully.  
  
Ulquiorra was dressed in a school uniform that consisted of grey slacks and a white collared shirt that was tucked neatly into his pants. The clothes held a fit over his body which showcased just how slim he was. In one hand he held his school bag to his side, and the other he had extended towards the girl, waiting for her to take it.  
  
Orihime greeted him with a smile and nodded her head. She took hold of his hand and laced her fingers through his. The striking color difference between his deathly white skin and hers never failed to intrigue her.   
  
Despite the cold and lifeless appearance it held, Orihime knew better than anyone that they brought nothing but warmth.  
  
They began walking home together. Their home. They lived together, which came as no surprise to her nakama and Orihime wouldn’t have had it any other way.  
  
“How was your last class?” She sparked up a conversation as they made their way down the sidewalk, hand in hand.  
  
“Fine.” Ulquiorra answered simply. He was never a man strong on words.   
  
“How was your test?” She tried to pry.  
  
It was Ulquiorra’s first semester living in the human world and attending school with her. Two months had already passed so midterm season was starting to rise. In other words it meant that Orihime and Ulquiorra had to have a long talk about the purpose of school and that the idea itself wasn’t just “trash.”  
  
The girl already excelled in the academic arena and seeing her pass with flying colors caused a whole other level of appreciation in Ulquiorra’s eyes for the human girl. It wasn’t so much that he couldn’t understand the material though, but more-so an inner conflict of finding it a waste of time. In Hueco Mundo he was in control. When he wanted something he took it. So he was still adjusting to life with Orihime.  
  
One of the first things the ex-espada had learned was that to survive in this world, one must have money. To acquire money you needed to get a job. To get a good job you needed to finish school. So once Orihime explained the way things worked here, Ulquiorra realized that in order to take care of his woman he needed to put up with this human way of life and determined that excelling in school was crucial in order to make a life for himself with the girl.  
  
“I believe I passed with high marks.” Ulquiorra answered.  
  
Orihime beemed. “Did they already pass out the scores?” She asked.  
  
“No.” He replied simply. “But it the exam was a fairly easy task.”  
  
“That’s great! I knew with all that studying you did there was nothing to worry about.”  
  
Orihime was so happy Ulquiorra was adjusting to the human world with her. She squeezed his hand slightly as she took in where her life was right now.  
  
“Oh by the way…” she started, causing Ulquiorra eyes to gaze over in her direction as she spoke.  
  
“My friends invited me to the city today. The new ice-cream museum just opened and we were all gonna go. So I actually have to head over there now.” She explained.  
  
“I see. Would you like to separate now or would you prefer if I walked with you there?”  
  
A frown made it’s a way to her lips that Ulquiorra didn’t fail to notice.  
  
“No…” She began to pout. “I wanted you to go with me.”  
  
They had just reached the first intersection. Traffic was still on-coming so they paused. As Ulquiorra used his hand that was still carrying his school bag to press the crosswalk button, he said, “I doubt your friends would be comfortable with me there.”  
  
In truth Ulquiorra did not care about the comfort of her friends. He was more-so concerned with causing her any discomfort. But apart of him also wanted to see what she had to say.  
  
“No!” She responded eagerly. “It should be fine.” She tried to convince him.   
  
Orihime’s eyes met his and with all the determination she could muster up, she said again, “I want you to go with me, Ulquiorra.”  
  
A smirk could almost be seen on his face as he heard those words. He relished every time she requested his presence. This girl really did have so much control over him and she wasn’t even the wiser.   
  
The crosswalk sign has just started flashing. He held eye contact with her for a few more moments before breaking away as he lead her across the street.  
  
“If you request it then I shall accompany you.”  
  
“Yes!” She cried out, overjoyed.   
  
Ulquiorra could feel her swing their arms back and forth as they crossed. He found her happiness to be contagious.  
  
“Of course I want you to come with me and my friends.”  
  
They had just reached the other side as Ulquiorra considered this. He considered their living arrangements as well as her small hand in his. It just didn’t make sense. He had yet to witness her respond the way she did around him, around any of her so called friends. To this day he did not know how she really felt towards him.  
  
But the constant physical affection she showered him with, the lack of fear she harbored when ever he tried touch or approach her, or the natural gravitation her hand seemed to have towards his.  
  
Everyone around them could see it. But they were both unaware. Or should I say, they had still yet to approach the meaning behind their strange bond.  
  
With one last step, he stopped walking, and with his grip on her hand, the girl stopped in return. She glanced back to look at him with confusion plastered on her face as the wind tossed her fiery tresses around her angelically.  
  
He simply adored her.  
  
“Do you consider me as one of your friends?” Ulquiorra asked with all honesty.  
  
Orihime blinked in response to this and rose her eyebrows. “Of course!”  
  
Ulquiorra sighed. “That’s disappointing to hear.”  
  
They both seemed unaware as Ulquiorra’s hands slowly began to pull the girl towards him.   
  
“Why?” She asked.  
  
Their closer proximity allowed a blush to spread itself across her cheeks. Ulquiorra still had his grip on her hand and he pulled his arm behind him, causing the orange-haired girl to be pulled almost flushed against his chest.  
  
As soon as he had her where he wanted her, he released his grip on the girl’s hand and wrapped his strong arm around her waist. He pulled her into him, successfully removing the last empty space between them.  
  
“When the only person I desire puts me on the same level as their friends, I can’t help but feel bothered.”  
  
His eyes were boring into hers intensely as he took in all the emotions that played about her expressions.   
  
Orihime’s breath was hitched in her voice as she found it incredibly hard to speak. She was absolutely burning up as Ulquiorra’s grip on her tightened.  
  
She shyly looked away and quietly spoke, “I do view you as my friend, but I also...um...” She began stuttering.  
  
Ulquiorra found her reaction adorable. But he also wanted to know. He pulled her even closer towards him, if that was possible, so close his breath could be felt against her lips.  
  
“What else?” He questioned.  
  
Her eyes finally met his once more.  
  
“Tell me woman, what do you feel towards me?”  
  
Orihime could feel his lips inching closer towards her own. She couldn’t even form words in response as her head felt dizzy still taking in the fact that Ulquiorra had just confessed that he desired her. She shut her eyes in anticipation of the feeling of his lips pressed against hers….but…  
  
...but they never came.   
  
For when she opened her eyes, she realized she was no longer pressed against Ulquiorra with his lips near her own.  
  
No, she didn’t even have school that day either as they were in the middle of winter break.   
  
She blinked once more as she took her in her surroundings and it dawned on her none of it was real. Ulquiorra wasn’t going to school with her, he wasn’t about to kiss her, and most importantly he wasn’t his normal size.  
  
It was a dream…  
  
Orihime looked around and found herself sitting on the couch with her head buried in her arms. She was resting against the arm-rest with a blanket covering her legs and the TV was playing something on in the background. She was still wearing her pink nightgown when she had fallen asleep.  
  
She slowly sat up as and recalled the events that had transpired earlier that day. After breakfast she spent most of the morning and early afternoon watching cartoons with Ulquiorra.  
  
Orihime looked down to see the tiny arrancar that had been living with her for the past couple of days, asleep and curled up in her lap. He was in a fetal-like position with his knees pulled in close. Those inky jet black locks framed his face perfectly and his wings covered part of him as if it were a blanket. His tail was even curled up as well.  
  
The auburn haired girl rested her cheek in her palm as she stared down at the creature. His breathing was soft and smooth, he looked peaceful.  
  
With her other hand, she tenderly began to rub his head. It was just as soft as the many previous times she had a chance to do it. She considered Ulquiorra’s words from earlier that day and wondered if she’d ever be able to do this again once he was back to normal.  
  
The thought alone caused the auburn haired girl to frown slightly. Just how had she become so attached to her former guard?  
  
Orihime sighed as the thoughts waved through her mind. She wasn’t naive, she was aware of the situation between them. He had kidnapped her, worked for Aizen, and tried to kill Ichigo multiple times in order to prove his point.  
  
Even so she could not hate him. The trauma she experienced was still as present and as fresh in her mind, but she knew Ulquiorra wasn’t human. He was a hollow who did not understand the human heart or emotions. The few days she spent with him in Las Noches spoke enough for itself. If she really tried to think back on it, she believed the feeling she held when he reached out to her despite all that had happened, was hope. For the first time she could see emotion in his eyes and it absolutely shook the girl to her core. She could see and feel the sadness and apart of her heart went out to him, thinking that just maybe her words had reached him.  
  
The fact that Ulquiorra was here proved that to be the case. But still how could the girl find her thoughts consumed by her previous captor in the way it had been, especially considering their current predicament. Her thoughts were torn between adoration of the super cute tiny Ulquiorra living with her and fear of her own emerging feelings for him and what would happen once he was his correct size.  
  
Very delicately, Orihime picked up the small arrancar in her hands as she cupped his sleeping form. He stirred and made a little noise. She stared at him intensely.  
  
She placed her thumbs under his chin and  lifted his head slightly, allowing herself to get a better look at his features. She wondered just how much she could get away with while he slept. It was so odd to feel his limp body in her hands.  
  
Orihime’s thumbs brushed against his wings before making their way to his chest. Her eyes pierced through his hollow hole, a reminder on who and what he was, and she began circling her thumbs around it. She wondered if it ever hurt him.  
  
Her eyes traced the markings on his relaxed face as he continued to sleep and something began to stir inside of Orihime.Her eyebrows slightly furrowed.  
  
Hesitantly, she slowly brought Ulquiorra closer. She didn’t really know what she was doing, but the overwhelming emotions she felt in regards to the arrancar in her hands caused her emotions to stir. She closed her eyes.  
  
A little closer until finally her lips met his cheek with a tender kiss. She cautiously pulled him away and tilted her head to the side as she took in his sleeping appearance.  
  
These feelings in her heart were foreign and new, and she felt like they were a little bit wrong due to their history, but they were still there. She had grown close to him these past few days and she felt eternally grateful that he was there with her now. In that moment, Orihime determined that the feelings in her heart would not change, even if his size did.


End file.
